Whatever will I do?
by MakeMeACullen
Summary: my first fanfic.AU all human. everyone is out of college, bella is about to meet the rest of the gang, she already knows jasper. i really suck at summaries. RATING CHANGED!
1. Summary

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters (except for my own new ones)! Please don't remind me of what I cannot have. These belong to the wonder woman that is Stephenie Meyer.**

**AN: this is just a summary, it's my first fanfic. Let me know if you want me to continue. AU all human. On with the show…**

Bella isn't the same shy klutzy girl we all know and love. She's taller (5'9") has the sex appeal of Angelina, but the personality of Jennifer, and makes Gisele look like trash. Rosalie is a Hale and has nothing on Bella (though she is still to die for). Alice's last name is Brandon and is still the beloved pixie; Emmett's last name is McCarty (?)And is still the muscle, and Jasper is one HOT southerner (something about a man with an accent). Edward is a Cullen (sigh) is still the Adonis. (Sorry no Mason's here I have to have my Carlisle and Esme)

Jasper is the only one who went to a different college. Bella doesn't know anyone yet but Jasper. They go to Dartmouth, and are in a coed frat together, they are the presidents. Jasper and the rest of the gang lived together in Forks before they went their separate ways to college.

In high school Jasper wasn't the HOT southerner I mentioned, he was a bookworm, and kept to himself. The others hung out with him because their families were close. He had a hidden love for Alice, and Edward and Emmett knew. But Edward broke his trust and started dating Alice- this was all during high school-by senior year Jasper had enough, he didn't tell the others he was going to Dartmouth. Everyone else went to NYU.

At Dartmouth Jasper met Bella and they instantly clicked (I don't know if I'll make it into a JXB fic). She helped him get out of his shell, but helped him maintain his Jasperness (haha). They became best friends.

(Forgot to mention they are all loaded – money does make the world go round- but none of them flaunt it) Bella's parent's are always away on business or just plain busy, she gets to know Jasper's family in a funny turn of events. (I already have a separate story for that if you want to know how she knows his family so well). So she's very close to them.

The four years are finally up, and its Jasper's grandparent's 50th anniversary and Bella's invited. Now I mentioned the families are close, so of course everyone will be there. Bella will finally get to meet the rest of the gang!

Are Alice and Edward still going strong or has everything fell apart?

Does Jasper forgive Edward?

Does he still want Alice or is Bella the one?

What do the others think of Bella?

Who will end up with whom? Will new friendships and loves be formed? So much to think about!!

What do you think? Tell me shall I continue? Is there a story like this already out there? Is anyone even reading this?!

Help me help you! Review that also makes the world go round (well at least mine)


	2. Leaving on the Midnight Train to Georgia

**AN: I'll mix up the POV's from time to time it's not all about Jasper, not that there is anything wrong with that.**

**

* * *

****Jasper POV**

It was the first week of summer and Bella and I were currently on a plane headed to Forks. My grandparent's anniversary wasn't until the end of summer, but my family loved Bella so much they invited her over after hearing her parents were going on a Safari trip all around Africa for the entire summer.

Bella isn't my girlfriend (much to my parent's dismay) but we were really close friends. She brought me out of my shell and made my college experience worthwhile.

We weren't really close until she met my parents during my sophomore year; they came to Hanover for Thanksgiving, and in a lovely turn of events made Bella their unofficial daughter. My mother adores her, and my father is just as protective of her as if she were his own.

After that fiasco she became really close with my family, I think she talks to them more than I do. It's not that she isn't close with her parents, but they are always so busy, I have met them. She was born and raised in New York, I had never been, so she took it upon herself to show me, one summer we spent the first month in her parents townhouse and she showed me all the wonders of New York-well as much as you can in a month- while they were in the Hamptons, then we later on joined them for the 4th of July -no one does it like the Hamptons-(**AN** I've never really been sigh).

Luck was on my side that I didn't run into them (Edward, Alice, Em, Rose). I've kept in touch with Rose and Emmett; I haven't gone to Forks since I started college, I've always gone to some other vacation spot to meet my family.

How do I describe Bella? She is absolutely gorgeous, stunning, amazing. She has the most amazing green eyes I have ever seen- though they remind me of Edwards (ugh). One could go on. But she is my close friend nothing more. Even though Alice is with Edward, I still have such a strong pull towards her. I hope that hasn't changed. I heard from Emmett that they are having problems; this could be my chance, if all we have is this summer then I want to make it work. I'm not going to try and make them split up. I'm not that kind of guy, I just want to show her what kind of guy I can be, if she ever needed me. What can I say I'm hopeless?

Bella pulled me out of my trance.

"Have you even heard a word I have said?" she was annoyed looking at me with a scowl.

"I'm very sorry ma'am" I used my southern drawl, she always found charming.

Her lips twitched, fighting a smile, "Don't try and use that little accent of yours mister, it won't work."

"Forgive me for being so rude, what was it that you were asking?"

"Well I wanted to know about your friends, what are they like, who is this Alice you always speak of but never get around to truly explaining?"

Bella and I have shared a lot of secrets and stories, but the one of Alice and Edward is one I never truly got to. Well I guess we have time now.

"Keep in mind I haven't seen them in four years" I tried to evade the subject.

"Don't beat around the bush, just tell me I've got plenty of time and I'm wide awake" she's good.

"Well there's Emmett, he's huge he looks like a bodybuilder, he's got brown curly hair and brown eyes, but is just one giant teddy bear, and loves to joke around, but can be very menacing when he wants to, he's also very blunt, I don't think he has a moral compass, he really should think before he speaks."

"Sounds like quite the character, he and I will get along just fine," I'm quite sure they will.

"I'm sure you will, but I don't think Rosalie would like that very much"

"Why, jealous much, does she have no faith in her relationships?"

"No, it's just that she's been through some hard times, and is very protective of her relationship."

"Oh. Well tell me more about Rosalie."

"Ah Rosalie, very much like yourself."

"How so?"

"Well she is quite the eye catcher" she giggles, "One could say she is self centered, but once you get to know her, she can be very loyal. She's got blonde hair and blue eyes, about the same height as you give or take an inch."

"Are you calling me self centered?" she asked with a shocked expression, but there was amusement in her eyes.

"You're missing the point."

"And that would be…"

"You're not self centered, it's just that _she _can come off as self centered."

"Oh why didn't you say so?" she said with amusement, she knew damn well what I meant all along.

I gave her a look of disbelief,

"Alright, next." She goes on.

"Then there's Edward" I said his name with a growl

"Ooo touchy subject." She snickers.

I glare at her and she holds her own. Good luck to the guy that can stare her down. "As I was saying he's a little taller than me, has bronze and as you would say 'sex hair', and green eyes. He was quite the charmer in high school."

"So who'd he charm that got your panties in a bunch? Oo oo let me take a wild guess…Alice"

"Yeah" I said with a sigh.

"Sorry I won't make fun, tell me about Alice, and then tell me what's got you so down."

"Alice, to you she'll look like a pixie, she's short spiky black hair, gorgeous hazel eyes, she moves around like a little ballerina, she's perfect."

"My, my. I would say someone has quite the crush"

I shot her a glare.

She looks back sheepishly, "Sorry that was my last comment, my lips are sealed."

"Well back in Forks they were all pretty close friends. I didn't move there from Texas till junior high. Our parents bonded quickly, so I got to know them pretty well."

"Go on"

I sigh, "As we got into high school I saw Alice in a different light, I told Edward and Emmett of my crush and held them to secrecy. Little did I know Edward has his own sights on her. It wasn't until a week later that I caught them making out in the halls"

Bella looked at me sympathetically.

"He saw me looking. Later on that day he tried to explain. He said he was really sorry, but he said they had a connection, and he went for it. So I went on through high school watching everyone else's relationships develop, while I was on the side."

I went on. "Senior year was coming to an end. We had all talked about going to college together, but I couldn't be around them for another four years. I didn't tell them I had applied to Dartmouth. I had said goodbye to Emmett and Rosalie before I left, but I didn't say a word to Edward and Alice. So now we've come full circle, to me sitting in a plane, telling you my story."

"Well on one hand I am not so sorry you had to go through that."

I looked on curiously waiting for what else she had to say.

**Bella POV**

"But on the other hand, think of it this way, if none of that would have happened, I wouldn't have had the chance to meet you." I continued.

I had listened to his explanations. That Edward the nerve, to think everything was going to be just fine between him and Jasper. And how can Alice be so oblivious, the look in his eye when he described her, even I could tell he was a lovesick puppy. I just hope he doesn't get hurt this summer.

I went on. "I mean look at all the great times we've had. Being presidents of our frat (coed frat got to love it), our trip to New York and the Hamptons. All the good times with your family."

I had to smile at that, and so did he.

"I guess your right"

"Damn straight" I giggled.

"You're so weird" he says.

"Yeah but you and your family still love me for it, otherwise I wouldn't even be on this plane. Now quit your yappin I'm going to try and get some beauty sleep" I smiled.

"Goodnight" he says and kisses me on the head.

"Night Jazz."

**Jasper POV**

Ahh sleep, I can't believe we've been talking for so long, only a few more hours until we land. Good thing we've got first class seats, otherwise sleeping on this long of a flight would have been hell.

She is right; we have had some great times. I know this will be an eventful summer to say the least. I wonder what the gang will think of me now, what will they think of Bella?

"Quit worrying and go to sleep, your giving me bad vibes." She whispers.

She knows me too well.

If nothing goes as planned with Alice, then I still have her. But will she still have me?

**

* * *

****AN: So what do you guys think? Is it still worth going on for? Please review. I know you want to. It's that little bluish button. Come on. I'll take any and all criticism, tell me what you want to happen, I'll take it into high consideration.**


	3. By Your Side

**Disclaimer: Again I own nothing **_**Twilight**_**. These disclaimers just bring down my day, reminding me of what I cannot have.**

**AN: I didn't mention their ages, but they are all around 22 and fresh out of college.**

**

* * *

**

**Jasper POV**

Finally the plane has landed. It's too early to think. The pilot has given to ok to leave the plane.

Home, I don't know if I'm truly happy to be here. Bella seems excited, probably the aspect of seeing my family, and meeting my old high school friends. She walks on gracefully and confidently, earning many lustful stares from men, and jealous glares from women.

We spot my parents waiting in the baggage claim area.

Bella squeals and runs towards them. "Sandra! Dean!"

They give her hugs and kisses. My mother spots me and gives me a hug.

"Hi honey how are you?" my mother asks.

"I'm great mom, hey dad how are you?"

"I'm fine son, let's get your bags and head home."

**Bella POV**

We piled into their SUV. Sandra immediately began to go into detail of what we were going to do today.

"So my lovelies, today the Cullen's have invited us to a barbeque it's also a pool party so bring your swimsuits. So as soon as we get home, you guys can relax, freshen up and we will leave at noon."

"Sounds great!" I say.

I turn to Jasper, "So you're finally going to see Alice and Edward after all these years. What are you going to say to them?"

"I'm not going to say anything." He says with a grumble.

"What do mean? We're going to Edward's house of course you're going to say something."

"I'm not going to say anything" he repeats childishly.

"Look you pansy, you are going to greet them and be civil, and I did not come all this way for you to be some grump who can't get over his feelings."

His parents will shooting us awkward glances but kept to themselves.

"I'm sorry" I say, "I didn't mean for that to come out so harsh."

"You're forgiven."

"Jasper there is no reason to ignore them, besides who else will introduce them to me? And don't say your parents."

"Fine. I'll talk to them and I'll introduce you, but don't expect a miracle out of me."

"That's all I ask." I give him a kiss on the cheek. I left him to his thoughts.

He has nothing to worry about. If I were Edward I would worry, I'm sure Jasper has changed since he last saw them.

When I first met him, he kept to himself, and was very quiet and shy, pretty much the opposite of me, but I knew when to quit. After spending some time with him, he turned out to be a great guy, very smart, and that southern twang that could melt any girls' heart. I'll admit I do have a bit of a crush on him, but what girl wouldn't? He has such great genes, coming from one very beautiful couple.

He was very handsome, he has sandy blonde hair, and piercing blue green eyes, he's pretty tall at about 6'3", and has muscles but it's not over done.

I was pulled out my reverie; we had arrived to the Whitlock manor. It is gorgeous.

**Jasper POV**

I can't believe I'm going to see Alice and Edward after all this time. Can I forgive Edward, he was my best friend, if he and Alice are happy, then shouldn't I be happy for them? I have no clue, I guess when I see them I'll know. What will he think of me now?

Bella says I have nothing to worry about, she's says Edward better watch out. But I don't want Alice to like me for my new looks, I want her to want me for me.

We'll see about that, we had just pulled up to my house, soon enough I would be at the Cullen's.

Dad called to Bella and me, "Alright kids, go unpack, and get ready, you've got about three hours."

"Sir Yes sir" Bella saluted with a giggle.

My dad was an army doctor. He wasn't in the service anymore, but he now works at the hospital with Carlisle. Bella was the only one able to get away with saluting him like that. My dad just chuckled.

My mom let us in, she directed us to our rooms, I had the same room I've always had, and Bella's was across the hall. She squealed when she saw her room. Her bed was king size and looked like a cloud. My mom decorated a room just for her; the other guest rooms were bland. Bella's had a lot of pastel colors. It had its own bathroom and walk in closet, which was good because she brought a ton of clothes. She said you never know what occasion you need to dress for. I went on to my room and began to unpack.

Time had flown by and it was time to head to the Cullen's.

**Bella POV**

We pulled up to a gorgeous three story mansion, I don't know which house was better, the Whitlock's or the Cullen's.

We were greeted by a motherly looking woman with caramel hair, she was a few inches shorter than me, but beautiful nonetheless.

"Hello Sandra, Dean." She said and then turned to Jasper, "My Jasper you sure have grown up to be a very handsome young man."

Jasper blushed. She turned to me.

"You must be Bella, Sandra you were right she is simply stunning."

"Thank you" I said.

"Oh how rude of me, I didn't introduce myself, my name is Esme."

"Well Esme you have a very lovely home."

"Thank you dear, come on let's get to the back and you can meet everyone else."

We walked through the house to the backyard. I looked around and spotted some bronze hair. He turned around. Oh. My. God. He was gorgeous. But wait think about what he did to Jasper.

_I do not like him, I do not like him, what a body, NO! I do not like him, I do not like him, look at that smile, NO!_

"I can see why Alice likes him" Oops I believe I said that out loud, luckily Jasper was the only one who heard, but the problem was Jasper heard.

He elbowed me in the ribs, not hard, but enough to know that he did not like what I said.

"I knew it." He said he said in a sigh.

"Knew what" I asked.

"You would take one look at him and want to go to him."

"Oh Jasper, I'm sorry, I would never betray you like that, it's just that he is very good looking, but you should know better than to believe that I would go for some guy just for his looks."

"I know, I just don't want to lose you to him." He said with a sulky tone.

"Jasper, you are my best friend, for all I know he could be some arrogant jerk."

"Who's an arrogant jerk." A velvety voice said from behind. I noticed Jasper's eyes darken and he tensed up.

**Jasper POV**

As soon as _he_ walked up to us, I tensed up.

"Bella this is Edward, Edward this is Bella."

He turned to Bella, "I've heard a little about you from what Mrs. Whitlock tells my mother."

"And your mother would be?" Bella asked.

"Oh. My mother is Esme; I believe she greeted you when you came here."

"Yes she did." She replied back.

Then Alice was walking towards us, as was Emmett and Rosalie.

"Jasper, my man I haven't seen you in so long!" Emmett said in his booming voice.

I chuckled. The tense atmosphere was gone, "Hey Emmett, it's good to see you too."

"Guys this is Bella, Bella this is Emmett, Rosalie, and Alice." I pointed to each of them.

"Hello everyone, it's great to finally meet you." She replied back

They all responded with various hellos.

"Man Jasper you were right, she is gorgeous." Emmett stated, Rosalie them smacked him upside the head.

"But not as beautiful as you my Rose." He replied back quickly

"Nice save." Bella said, Emmett chuckled, but Rosalie glared.

"I'm sorry, I don't want to get off on wrong foot," Bella directed to Rosalie, "Emmett's right you are very pretty." She complimented.

Rosalie immediately calmed at her compliment, "Thank You, he is right though, you are gorgeous."

"Thank You." Bella said.

Edward and Alice turned to me. Edward spoke. "How come you never called us?" They both looked at me with sad expressions.

Tense atmosphere back.

My mother chose the perfect time to interrupt. "Jasper, Bella dear come, you two should greet everyone else."

"Sorry, we can talk later." I said to them. But really I was dreading it.

My mother pulled us towards the adults.

**Bella POV**

Poor Jasper, good thing his mom came when she did. This barbeque just got started and that conversation would not be a great way to start things.

Sandra then brought us over to a group of adults.

"Bella these are everyone's parents." She then pointed towards Esme and a handsome blonde man. "This is as you've met is Esme and her husband Carlisle Cullen, they are Edward's parents", she then pointed to two more blondes, "This is Victoria (AN: not the one from the book) and Nathaniel Hale, Rosalie's parents." She moved onto two brunettes. "This is Linda and Gregory McCarty, Emmett's parents". Then to the last couple one had raven hair like mine the other had dark brown. "This is Claire and Michael Brandon, Alice's parents."

"It is very nice to meet all of you."

Claire spoke, "You didn't lie Sandra when you said she was beautiful." Victoria and Linda murmured their approval.

"Isn't she absolutely gorgeous, but you can't have her, I've already claimed her as my own." Sandra joked.

The men looked uncomfortable with all of the women speaking.

"Jasper my boy, you've turned into quite the strapping young man." Gregory exclaimed.

"Yeah he owes me a huge thanks for breaking him out of his shell." I replied.

His parents snickered.

"So how did you two meet?" Esme asked.

"Oh, well we met because we both pledged to a coed fraternity. The next year we became the presidents, and we've been close ever since." I replied.

Carlisle spoke up, "How did you become so close with the family?"

I smirked "Oh well that is a funny story, one time during Thangifff..." Jasper had covered my mouth.

**Jasper POV**

I chose that moment to intervene.

"That is a story for another time." I chuckled nervously. "Come on Bella I think Emmett was calling us."

I dragged her over to the others, though I didn't want to speak to Edward and Alice, I was not willing to share that embarrassing story.

Bella got out of my grip. "What was that for?! I was going to share our exciting story." Amusement shining in her eyes.

"Well then I will just have to share our spring break story of when we went to France." I taunted.

Her eyes got wide. "You wouldn't."

"Oh I can and I will, I still have the video."

"Fine you win." She sulked. "Party pooper, I have to go to the restroom, where is it?"

"Use the pool house, you walk in it's the second door on the left."

She then walked away, but I wasn't alone for long. Edward chose this time to confront me.

"Jasper we need to talk."

We were by the pool house, the others we lounged by the pool, we were safe from eavesdroppers.

"What do you want to say Edward?"

"What happened to us man? We were all going to college together, then one day you just up and leave to a different college. We were best friends." He said with a frustrated tone.

When he said best friends I snapped. "Best friends huh?" I said with venom.

**Bella POV**

I walked out of the restroom, I could hear people talking. I looked and saw Jasper and Edward talking. Edward looked upset and frustrated. Jasper had a tense posture. Edward said something wrong; cause in an instant Jasper became rigid. I came closer.

Jasper spoke. "Best friends huh?" he said it with venom.

_Uh oh _so much for a laid back barbeque.

**

* * *

**

**AN: So what do you guys think? I'll never really know unless you review, it keeps me going.**

**Also next chapter, I'm gonna say what their majors in college were. Any ideas as to who had what? Remember Jasper and Bella went to Dartmouth so I'm thinking more intellectual. The rest went to NYU, I'm thinking more artsy.**


	4. Mercy

**Disclaimer: Must I do this for every chapter? Well either way I still don't own anything **_**Twilight **_**I don't think it's going to change anytime soon.**

_Recap: in Jasper POV: _

"_What happened to us man? We were all going to college together, then one day you just up and leave to a different college. We were best friends." He said with a frustrated tone._

_When he said best friends I snapped. "Best friends huh?" I said with venom._

**Edward POV **(oh la la, didn't expect him did you)

"Best friends huh?" he said it with such venom.

I saw Bella out of the corner of my eye.

She chose that moment to interrupt. "Edward, Jasper, how nice of you two to wait for me, I wasn't going to get lost you know." She was trying to diffuse the situation.

It didn't seem to work too well. We were both still very tense.

"Gentlemen, now is not the time or place to discuss this, I may not know all that went on between you two, nor is it my place." She said quietly because we have seemed to attract and audience.

She went on. "Let's get back to the Barbeque, and you two can discuss this another time, when you have had time to think about it."

My dad called out after that and said the food was ready.

"Food!" Emmett boomed. The tense atmosphere gone, food was more important. I chuckled.

We all walked towards a large dining table my mother has specially made for large dining parties outdoors. Music was playing in the background, it was some new song called "Mercy" by Duffy. Bella must have liked it because she started to sing along.

_Yeah Yeah Yeah x4_

I love you  
but I gotta stay true  
my morals got me on my knees  
I'm begging please stop playing games

She began to dance around Jasper; he just rolled his eyes, but had a smile on his face.

_  
I don't know what this is  
_

_cause you got me good  
just like you knew you would_

I don't know what you do  
but you do it well  
I'm under your spell

Emmett decided to join in, which was quite hilarious because he was trying to get the same pitch as the song.

_  
(Chorus)  
You got me begging you for mercy  
why won't you release me  
you got me begging you for mercy  
why won't you release me  
I said release me  
_

Bella and Emmett began singing to one another.

_  
Now you think that I  
will be something on the side  
but you got to understand  
that I need a man  
who can take my hand yes I do  
_

They were acting out the parts. Everyone was laughing so hard at the moment.

_  
I don't know what this is  
but you got me good  
just like you knew you would_

I don't know what you do  
but you do it well  
I'm under your spell

You got me begging you for mercy  
why wont you release me  
you got me begging you for mercy  
why wont you release me  
I said you'd better release yeah yeah yeah  


_  
I'm begging you for mercy  
yes why won't you release me  
I'm begging you for mercy_

you got me begging  
you got me begging  
you got me begging

Mercy, why won't you release me  
I'm begging you for mercy  
why wont you release me

you got me begging you for mercy  
I'm begging you for mercy  
I'm begging you for mercy  
I'm begging you for mercy  
I'm begging you for mercy

Why won't you release me yeah yeah  
break it down

(Fade)

Once they were done they bowed, and we applauded.

We were all in good moods once again.

**Jasper POV**

I knew Bella and Emmett would get along. They knew how to relieve the tension.

We were all seated and Carlisle had asked Bella what her major was.

"I majored in English with a minor in mythology." She said.

"Do you plan on teaching?" Esme asked.

"Yes, I want to be a college professor." Bella replied.

"Why mythology as a minor?" Edward asked.

"I took a lower division class my freshman year and I loved it, so I went on with it."

She then asked him, "What about you what was your major?" They were sitting across from each other, and were very fixed on each other.

"I majored in composition, and minored in piano." He replied.

He then turned to me, "So Jasper I haven't talked to you in so long, what did you major in?" he asked curiously, but you can tell he was hurt that we haven't kept in touch, but I always talked to Emmett.

"I majored in history, with a minor in philosophy." We were staring at each other neither one of us backing down.

"Well I majored in nothing!" Emmett said.

Bella replied, "How on earth do you major in nothing?" amusement was shining in both their eyes; you can tell they were trying to ease the tension.

"I am a free spirit, I do not like to be held down!" he exclaimed with enthusiasm.

"More like you're lazy and have no idea what to do in life." She retorted.

"You know I really like this girl." Emmett's father said.

Laughs went around the table, while Emmett pouted.

We went on through our meal with light banter. All of us avoiding the subject of our failed friendship between Edward and me.

**Bella POV**

We were all officially stuffed; the adults went to sit under the shade to talk, while the rest of us went to lounge by the pool.

Alice asked me, "So, how long have you known Jasper?" she said it bit of anger, like it was against the law for me to know him.

"We met while pledging to a frat, we've been very close ever since." I said back nonchalant.

"How can a girl pledge to a frat." She said.

"It's a coed frat." Jasper said, "We became the presidents our sophomore year." He looked at me and smiled.

"You seem really close to his family." Rosalie asked.

"Yeah, I first met them on Thanksgiving break our sophomore year." I said. "I'd tell you more of what went on but I'm sworn to secrecy." I said with a pout towards Jasper.

I personally thought the whole event was hilarious, but Jasper wants no one else to know but his parents and grandparents.

"Aw come on Jasper, tell us, tell us." Emmett pleaded.

"No." Jasper said with finality is his tone.

"Party pooper." Emmett said.

"Tell me about it." I said.

We talked a little more, it was already eight o' clock, but the jet lag was beginning to get to me and Jasper.

Sandra and Dean called us saying we were leaving.

Jasper and I got up.

"Well it was very nice getting to meet you guys, I hope we'll hang out some more." I said enthusiastically.

I nudged Jasper. "Oh umm, yeah guys great seeing you, give us a call and we'll set something up."

We walked over to the adults.

"It was lovely meeting you all." I said.

"Of course dear, you two are welcome anytime you want." Esme said.

We said our goodbyes and were off.

We arrived back to Jasper's. Sandra and Dean went off to their room; they had to be at work the next day. Ugh I hate Mondays even if I'm on vacation. Sucks to be them.

I put on my pj's, some shorts from Victoria's secret that said pink on the bottom, and a tank top. I heard a knock on my door.

**Jasper POV**

I heard a soft "Come in,"

I walked in, "Hey are you ok?" she asked.

I lay on her bed, "mmm this is so comfy, you can have my room."

"No way, this bed is like heaven, I think I'm taking it home with me. Besides I asked you a question."

"I'm as fine as I can be. So what do you want to do tomorrow?" I asked.

"I'm not doing anything; _you _are going to talk to Edward and Alice."

"Do I have to?" I whined.

"Yes. Stop being a baby."

"Why are you doing this to me, can't I just ignore them."

"Jasper you know I love you, and I have your best interest at heart, you'll feel better once you clear the air with them."

"Ugh, fine you're right."

"I know, now if you would please either move over or go to your own room I am exhausted."

I was far too tired to go to my room; I just scooted over and got under the covers. My parents wouldn't care they knew nothing was going on between us.

"Goodnight Jazz." She said with a yawn.

"Night Bella."

The end of one day, now to face tomorrow.

Damn.

**AN: I don't really like this chapter for some reason, I wasn't very inspired, I'm surprised I wrote this much. Please inspire me and review. At least 5 that way I can get to work and have one up by tomorrow night. (Alex –u know who u r- you don't count. lol) **

**Almost forgot!! shoutout to EdwardsMyHero for Edward and Bellas majors THANKS for the help!!**


	5. You Only Live Once

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything **_**Twilight**_**. Like I said it ain't gonna change. (Damn)**

**AN: I know I said I wouldn't post unless I had 5 reviews but I'm feeling generous. So here it is.**

**

* * *

**

**Bella POV**

I woke up pretty early by summer standards; it was eight in the morning. Jasper was still sound asleep in my bed. I got up quietly and slipped into my closet. I just changed into some cutoff sweats but left my tank on.

I went downstairs; there was a note at the end of the staircase.

'Breakfast in the kitchen, call if you need anything, have a great day, love Sandra'

Yum breakfast, I'm starving. There was an assortment of muffins, bagels, and croissants, ooo there was one that had chocolate, _mine_.

I poured myself some milk and ate my chocolate drizzled croissant in peace. That peace was disturbed by knocking on the front door.

I opened it and in walked Emmett and Edward.

"Hello boys, what brings you two by this early?"

Emmett replied, "Oh the girls went to the mall, something about a huge sale."

How nice of them to invite me. Humph. Wonder who was the one who really didn't want me there?

"Anyways, we were bored and wanted to see what you and Jasper were up to." He said with an innocent expression.

"Well Jasper is still asleep at the moment, but in the mean time would like something to eat?"

"We would love to." Emmett answered.

A little while later Jasper walked into the kitchen, still half asleep. He spotted Edward and was immediately wide awake.

I turned to him and in a cheery voice, "Good morning Jasper, look who has come to visit us."

"Oh hello Emmett, Edward, what brings you two here today?"Jasper asked them.

"Well the girls are out shopping, and we wanted to come visit and get to know Bella some more." Emmett mumbled something at the end.

"What was that? I didn't hear the last part." Jasper asked.

"I said and maybe you and Edward can talk and catch up."

Both guys tensed up.

"I think that is a great idea, since you guys didn't get to talk yesterday." I said.

**Jasper POV**

How nice of them to gang up on me.

Edward spoke, "Their right, I would really like to talk to you."

"Fine" I said, "Let's go to my father's study."

Bella smiled at me reassuringly, 'go on' she mouthed.

Edward and I walked on, I looked back at Emmett and Bella, and they seemed to be arguing about something.

We were now sitting down in my father's study.

"Jasper I'm just going to get straight to the point, why haven't you called us, you talk to Emmett and Rosalie all the time, but never Alice and me."

I sighed, it's better to just get this over with. "I didn't talk to you two, because I couldn't understand how you could betray me so easily, and just go on expecting me to be happy about everything."

"I explained it to you already, I didn't mean for it to happen, it just did!"

"Doesn't mean you had to flaunt it in front of me all throughout high school, and expect our friendship to still be intact." I said.

"I thought we were best friends, we would be ok with everything."

"Are you serious?" I was questioning his sanity.

"Yes, best friends are there for each other!" he said it with such assurance. Huh.

"Best friends do not go and get with the girl they love and rub it in their face!" we were both yelling by now.

He took a deep breath and tried to calm down. "Look Jasper, I didn't want to argue, I just thought we could get past this."

"I don't think I ever can, you broke my trust, I don't know how you're going to get it back."

"I understand, I'm sure I would feel the same way, I really am sorry I just can't help…"

I interrupted him there, "I don't want to hear it anymore please, I am sorry that I haven't talked to you so long." I explained. "I guess I let those four years take over me, you two were so happy, I just couldn't get over it."

"You're not the only one at fault, we could have called you too."

There was silence, and then we heard an 'I knew it, you owe me.'

I looked at him and smirked, we both went silently towards the door. He opened it and in came Emmett and Bella.

They both had innocent expressions on their faces.

**Bella POV **(at the time Edward and Jasper go to talk)

I mouthed 'go on' to Jasper, I highly doubt they will be best friends right away again. It's been over eight years that they have truly talked.

Emmett turned towards me, "Shall we go listen in?" he said with a mischievous grin.

"No, that would be very rude." I said and he pouted.

I continued, "But if we just so happen to be walking by and overheard them, that wouldn't be so bad." I said matching his grin.

"Shall we." He held out his arm.

"We shall" this was the making of one great friendship.

We got to the door but couldn't really hear them, you could tell that they were gradually raising their voices though. I turned to Emmett with a worried look.

He whispered, "It'll be fine, they need to work this out, or at least try to."

"Hey I bet you they settle this right away he said." Emmett said. He has such high hopes.

"As much as I would like that to be true, it's not gonna happen. What are we betting?"

We could hear them shouting now; from the sound of it nothing has been resolved. I looked at Emmett with a smug grin. He just glared back.

"I knew it, you owe me." I said.

We had been kneeling at the door and we didn't notice that it had become quiet. The door was suddenly opened. We looked up to see Jasper and Edward with amused expressions; we looked back at them innocently.

"What?" Emmett said, "We were just walking down the hall, and we stopped to admire the craftsmanship of the door, didn't we Bella?"

I looked at him with disbelief that has got to be the lamest excuse, I take back what I said, he can no longer be my friend. "Yeah, and look what you two have done, you have interrupted us, Ugh." And with that I walked off to go shower and change.

**Jasper POV**

Wow, those two could not have come up with a more lame excuse. Bella stalked off to go shower and get ready for the day, I guess I should do that too.

I turned to Emmett and Edward. "I'm going to go shower, you guys can chill in the living room if you'd like, unless you're busy."

"Nope, we're good, hurry up though, I want to hear some more stories of you and Bella." Emmett said.

I walked off to my room. My discussion with Edward never really came to a conclusion, I guess it never will, oh well, we have the whole summer to try and move on and get to know each other again.

I finished getting ready, I knocked on Bella's door to see if she was done, she wasn't there, I guess she's downstairs.

I went into the living room to see Bella chatting with the guys. She was eating something. It was my snickers bar!

"Oh Bella." I said.

"Yes Jasper." She replied innocently.

"That wouldn't by chance be my snickers you're eating?"

"I don't know it doesn't have your name on it, so how do you know it's yours." She taunted.

All the while Emmett and Edward were laughing at our little chat.

"It was the only snickers in the fridge, so of course it's mine." I was starting to get annoyed, but we kept it playful.

"What are you going to do about it, I'm almost done with it, it's soo good too." She licked her lips.

Edward seemed to be drawn to her lips, hmm interesting, but back to business, my candy.

"I suggest you hand what is left of it over and no harm will come to you." I said advancing towards her.

"What if I don't want to, huh?"

"Too bad." I tried to pounce on her but she got away. We were running around the living room, she was laughing. Emmett was practically rolling on the ground at our antics, but Edward was staring intently at Bella.

I finally caught her as she was running towards the hallway, I had her pinned down.

"Just give me the snickers Bella. There is no way you're getting away until I get it."

"Ugh fine." She put the rest in my mouth and I smiled in victory.

I didn't notice that we had an audience, or that Alice and Rosalie had joined us.

Emmett and Rosalie both looked on in amusement.

Emmett shouted, "Woo hoo Jasper, show her who's boss!" Rosalie smacked him on the head, and rolled her eyes.

Alice and Edward looked at us with what seemed to be jealousy. Bella seemed to notice this as well.

I got off of Bella and helped her up.

Bella looked at Rosalie and Alice, "So ladies how was your trip to the mall." She seemed a little upset that she was left out.

Alice answered her, "It went great." She seemed to have a little venom in her voice.

Well this was awkward.

**

* * *

**

**AN: I'm a little upset :(**** I only got two reviews for my last chapter but almost 30 hits for it. But I did get a lot alerts for my story :) .****Please review peoples. I don't care if it's to say that you love it or hate it. Tell me what you want, is there something you do or don't like? Don't worry I'm a big girl I can take it.**

**Oh BTW my titles are song titles. Ch1 is a song by Gladys Night, Ch 2 was by Sade, Ch 3 was by Duffy, and this chapter is by The Strokes. **


	6. Call Me When You Get This

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything Twilight, other than my own characters.**

**AN: Sorry I didn't post these past few days, I sorta blanked on what to write. Hopefully this kinda makes up for it.**

**The poll is up!! Vote on who you want to be a couple. Stuff that happens in the next couple of chapters may change your choice after a couple of chapters. I'll leave it open so you can see who's voting for who, but in about a week or so, I'm going to make it a blind poll, so you won't know how it ends. I may change it so you can make more than one vote seeing as a few people have already voted. I don't know how long this story will be, how it will end, or if I may do a sequel it may or may not need one. Who knows? It's all up to you.**

**

* * *

**

**Bella POV**

We moved to the living room after that awkward silence.

The girls were telling the guys all of the stuff they found, they only went for a few sales that were going on. The doorbell rang.

I guess the door was unlocked because the next thing we heard was, "Hello, anyone home, the door is unlocked, oh there you are."

In walked some strawberry blonde, with a bad tan and an outfit made for hookers in Vegas. Rosalie and Alice seemed to tense up in her presence, and had scowls on their faces, I guess somebody isn't loved. Huh I guess I'll join the club.

Jasper spoke, "Hello Tanya, what brings you here?"

"Jasper is that you? Oh wow you look really good!" she said in a nasally voice. She went up to hug him. She held on for dear life, it looked like she was molesting him. Poor Jasper. I'm assuming this is how she greets Edward and Emmett from Alice and Rosalie's looks. I take it back I don't want to be a part of her club.

She then turned to me, Jasper looked flustered. "Oh you're a new face who might you be, are you Jasper's girlfriend?"

"No, I'm just a really close friend, if I was his girlfriend I would've already kicked your ass for being all over my man." I said with a smirk. Emmett and Edward snickered, Rosalie and Alice looked on in awe, I guess they never spoke to her like that. I wonder why they put up with her.

"What makes you think you can take me on?" she said with a sneer.

"Honey I was born in New York, I came out of the womb ready to kick ass." I said with a glare. Jasper says I have one nasty glare, I guess its working cause I can see fear coming into her eyes.

"Whatever," was her fantastic comeback.

Jasper cleared his throat, "Um is there something you came for?"

She turned to him, "Oh yes I just came to drop off the invitation for my mother's gala this weekend." She said with an air of superiority in her tone.

She turned to me, "I never got your name." humph, trying to put me down eh.

"Oh how rude of me, it's Isabella Swan, but I prefer Bella." She recognized my last name and all of the power that came with it. Her eyes widened.

Jasper spoke and interrupted her before she could comment, "Well thank you for bringing the invitation, I'll be sure to give it to my mother. Goodbye Tanya."

"Yes, goodbye Tanya, it was lovely meeting you." I said back.

As soon as she left I turned to the others, "Is she always that 'friendly', how can you put up with her?" I shook my head.

"I don't think anyone has ever spoken to her like that." Emmett said.

"Why not, is she like the queen bee of Forks or something?" I said.

"Well her father is the D.A. and her mother is some high society debutante. Tanya feels that she must exude power, we just let her go on thinking that." Emmett said with a chuckle.

I turned to the girls, "Let me guess, she only gives those special hugs to the guys." I said with a smirk.

"Yes" Rosalie said with a growl, "But I just don't feel like dealing with her, I don't do anything to her for fear I might ruin my manicure." She said with a smirk.

"Oh, good Lord, now I'm going to have to deal with her at the gala this weekend." I said.

Everyone laughed.

I spoke, "So, as much fun that we are having now, would anyone like to do anything else?"

Emmett spoke, "Oh shoot I forgot to pick up my dog from the groomers."

"Aw you have a dog, what kind?" I asked

"It's a bull dog named Magoogle." He replied.

"Ah the one Madonna didn't want." I replied with a smirk.

"Finally someone understood why I named him that!" Emmett exclaimed.

I just laughed.

"I'll go with you." Rosalie said.

"We came in Edwards's car," Emmett said.

"That's ok, Alice and I came in mine, we can go in mine and Edward can give Alice a ride home." Rosalie said.

Alice and Edward nodded their approval.

They left and that left Edward and Alice with Jasper and I.

**Jasper POV**

Well I've already spoken to Edward, now I need to talk to Alice. Bella notice my preoccupation and decided to help me out.

"Well, I'm a little hungry," she said and turned to Edward, "Edward would you like to learn how to make pizzettes?"

"What is that?" he asked.

"Well come to the kitchen with me and you will learn." She said.

They left, and Alice turned to me.

"Alice, I don't know where to begin." I said with a sigh.

"Start with how come you never called, or why you became so distant in high school, or the fact that you went off to some other college without telling us." She sounded so hurt.

"Alice, I'm really sorry, it's just that when you and Edward got together, I was hurt."

"Hurt how?" she was confused.

Do I want to confess?

"Alice, I don't know how to tell you, but in high school I was in love with you, and now that I've seen you again, I feel the same." I said in a rush, but she must have understood because she looked shocked.

"But wh-what about you and Bella?"

"What about Bella and me?"

"Aren't you two together? You two are really close, and from what I saw earlier when Rose and I walked in…"

I cut her off, "Bella and I are best friends, that's all."

"But she's so beautiful, and everyone seems to love her. Even Edward seems attracted to her." She mumbled that last bit, but I heard.

"Yes, she's a wonderful person, and it's kind of hard not to love her…"

Now she cut me off, "See look at the way you talk about her, you may not notice the way you two seem so connected, but everyone else does."

Are we that connected? I have no idea, Bella has always been such a great friend to me, do I have more feelings for her? I guess I am so connected to her that I don't notice the way we are around others. But that is not what I'm here for, I want Alice don't I?

"That may be what it seems, but she and I are just friends, I don't think that's going to change any time soon."

"But why now, why do you tell me your feelings now?"

"I don't know."

"I'm with Edward."

She sounded like she was trying to convince herself of that.

"Yes, I'm sorry I don't want this to come between you and Edward."

"No, it's fine. So how come you became so distant?" she was trying to change the subject.

"It's just that you and Edward were so close, and Rose and Emmett were together, I was the odd man out."

"How come you didn't say anything?"

"How was I supposed to tell you that I hated the fact that you and Edward were together." I didn't mention to her that Edward knew about my feelings before they even got together.

"Oh Jasper, I'm sorry."

"It's alright, you didn't know."

"How are we going to get through this?" She asked with a sigh.

"I'm going to tell you the same thing I told Edward, I don't know that we ever can, too much has happened already, we cannot change the past, but we can try and move past it and see what happens next."

We didn't have much to say after that, we headed toward the kitchen to see what Bella and Edward were up to.

We heard an "Edward watch out!" then a loud thump.

We looked at each and ran the rest of the way.

When we got there, there was flower everywhere, and Bella was on top of Edward and they were both covered in flour. They looked at each other and started laughing, but saw us glaring and stopped.

Was that jealousy I felt when I saw them. I'm usually good at reading others, but right now I didn't even know what I felt.

**Edward POV **(during Alice and Jasper's conversation)

I was too busy wondering what the hell a pizzette was to be too concerned about Jasper and Alice. I know they'll be ok, they need to talk, Alice was very hurt when Jasper left, I was the cause of that, I know that now.

"Edward are you even listening to me?" Bella asked. She looked so beautiful even with a scowl on her face. Wait what am I thinking, I love Alice.

I gave her a crooked smile, "I'm sorry I'm a little preoccupied at the moment, and I'm still confused as to what a pizzette is."

She smiled, "That's ok, I understand."

She went on, "As I was saying, a pizzette is Italian for little pizza. I didn't want to make a whole pizza, I thought it would be fun to make these, plus it gave Alice and Jasper a chance to talk."

"Ah, I see now. So where did you learn how to make these 'pizzette'."

"A while back, my family and I traveled to Italy, I wanted to take a cooking class and I learned all kinds of things."

"I've always wanted to go to Italy."

"You should, it's so beautiful, so much to learn." (AN: I've never been, it's a dream vacation!)

"Ok so pizzette, it's very simple to make, first we make the dough, then we are going to cut it using little cookie cutters, then we fry it, and as it cools you can add your favorite toppings. Then when it's all done you will have your own little bite size pizzas!"

"Ok so what do you need to make the dough?" I asked.

"We will need some baking flower, and yeast and water. Once we make the dough we have to let it rise for an hour (AN: I really don't know how long the dough needs to set. haha) then we can roll it out and cut it."

"Alright I'll get the flour, where is it?" I asked.

"Um I think that's the pantry over there, I don't know if it's in a jar or still in a sack. I'll get the measuring cups." She said.

"Ok ill get it." I walked over to the pantry, the flour was in a sack, and it was pretty heavy.

I was walking over towards Bella who had some measuring cups on the center island. She turned to look at me and said, "Edward watch out!"

I must have tripped over a small measuring cup. She was reaching out, trying to catch the falling flour, but she didn't make it. Flour was everywhere, Bella landed on top of me. We were covered in flour, as soon as we looked each other in the eye we started cracking up.

We turned to see Alice and Jasper looking at us with glares we stopped laughing. They both seemed to look jealous.

So much for pizzette.

**

* * *

**

**AN: So what do you think? Review lovelies!! I'll take whatever criticism you give me.**

**P.S. did any of you get the Magoogle reference? It's from Dane Cook's Vicious Circle. It's hilarious, you must YouTube it!! **

**Oh and this song title is by Corrine Bailey Rae. **


	7. Colorful

**AN: Thanks to those who have reviewed!! You guys keep me going!! Remember people the poll is up, I changed it so you can vote twice!! I know my characters are a little OOC, sorry, remember if you don't like what I write, tell me, put it all in a review, you can also PM me. I don't care about flames, I can take the heat!!(lol). Also I thought I'd start putting up the lyrics to the titles!! So here it is…**

******Rocco DeLuca & Burden **

******Colorful **

You swim like you're on fire  
live like your last day  
drink like its water  
there's no tomorrow  
And you think no one can hear you  
Raise your hands to be called on  
you know all the answers  
You're the most colorful thing that I've seen  
You're the most colorful thing that I've seen  
You're the most colorful thing that I've seen  
You dance like no-one's watching  
Sing 'til the song ends  
then you sing some more  
And we can hardly believe it  
words that flow from your mouth,  
Drink like its water  
You're the most colorful thing that I've seen  
You're the most beautiful thing that I've seen  
You're the most colorful thing that I've seen  
You are an enigma walking  
make no excuses for the way that you carry on  
and we can hardly believe it  
words that flow from your mouth  
Drink like its water girl  
Drink like its water girl  
Your the most colorful thing that I've seen  
Your the most beautiful thing that I've seen  
Your the most colorful thing that I've seen  
No no no no no no  
You are so colorful  
and you are so beautiful  
and you are the most beautiful thing that I've ever seen.

**Edward POV**

We had cleaned up pretty fast in the kitchen, it was pretty silent though. I don't see why Jasper and Alice looked jealous, I guess it was the position Bella and I was in. Nothing happened, it was an accident.

When we were done, Alice and I said our goodbyes, I had to go home and shower and I had to drop off Alice.

When I arrived home, no one was there. When I was done getting cleaned up my mother was downstairs, she called me over. She said my Aunt Elizabeth and her family were coming over on Thursday, we were going to have another barbeque, and she was going to invite the others as well. They were coming from New York where they live. They are going on a month long vacation to Hawaii but stopping here in Forks first.

Oh joy, I hope this barbeque goes better than the last one.

(Skip to Thursday)

Finally Thursday. This week had been pretty bad. Alice and I had a fight. She had wanted to go shopping for a bathing suit, my mother said since young and impressionable children were to be present on Friday; the girls must wear a one piece swimsuit. So Alice being Alice just had to go shopping. She had me tag along so she could model the suits for me.

I truly do love Alice; she was one of a kind. She was like a little pixie, full of energy. She always has a smile, but it seems since she found out Jasper was coming home too for the summer things have changed between us. Then when she saw Jasper at the barbeque, she couldn't seem to keep her eyes off of him. They had been talking quite a bit lately. Although Jasper was my best guy friend in high school, he was friends with Alice, she can be pretty hyper, but Jasper seemed to calm her down. Alice and I have our own connection, but she and Jasper seemed to have an unspoken one.

Alice did seem a bit upset at how close Bella and Jasper are. What can you expect? They were in a frat together for four years, and she is very close to his family, his parents say she's pretty much their own daughter. But that's the relationship Alice has with my parents, albeit not as close as Bella seems to have with the Whitlock's, but my parent's love Alice as their own as well.

On to what happened at the mall. Jasper and Bella had joined us as well, Bella had a one piece swimsuit already but she said she needed a cover-up to go with it. Alice and Bella were in the dressing rooms, they seemed to be getting along well. Bella saw a swimsuit she liked and wanted to try it on. They both walked out at the same time.

I guess Alice was talking to me, but she seemed to notice my preoccupation. My God Bella is gorgeous.

"See something you like Edward?" Alice said with a sneer.

"I'm sorry." I smiled sheepishly.

Jasper and Bella noticed that Alice and I were about to get into an argument, Bella went to change back, and Jasper was headed toward the cashier. Bella changed quickly and went to join Jasper.

"Am I not good enough for you Edward? You just seemed so entranced by Bella, you didn't even notice me standing in front of you." Her lower lip started to quiver.

"Of course not Alice, I just..."

She cut me off, "You were just staring at Bella; you seem to be doing that a lot lately."

"Yeah just about as much as you do to Jasper, that's not including all of those long talks you two seem to have." I'm not the only one to blame here.

"Oh so now we're playing the blame game huh?" she said back.

I was starting to get a headache, "Look Alice, this is not the place to have this conversation, can we deal with this later?" I said with a sigh.

"Deal with what huh, this isn't our only problem, we seem to be having a lot of them lately."

"I know, just please, let us deal with it later." I walked out so she can change back.

We never did talk about it later on, we have just seemed to ignore each other, we've been growing apart a lot lately, maybe this summer will bring a lot of change.

Everyone was here but my aunt and her family. Her husband my uncle Richard is a lawyer; she is a stay at home mom. They have twins, Aiden and Marie, they're four years old, and are pretty shy. Marie can swim, but Aiden refuses to. My aunt has tried everything, but he just doesn't want to go into the water.

All the girls were in their one piece swimsuits (AN: pics on profile!). My mother had even invited Tanya and her family; she was in some sort of gold, skin tight suit, ugh. Alice had chosen some pink frilly suit, Rosalie had a black swimsuit that went down in a V, but not too low, she was still somewhat showy but that was Rosalie. Bella was in a blood red retro bathing suit, she looked classy, but beautiful. The girls were all lounging by the pool.

Finally my aunt had arrived.

"Edward dear, look at you, you get more and more handsome each time I see you." My aunt exclaimed.

I looked behind her to see two little munchkins hanging on to her legs. They looked around and seemed to spot someone.

"Bella!" they screamed.

Bella stood up from the lounge chair she was on and had a huge smile on her face. "Oh! My favorite little munchkins!"

They ran over to her and she kneeled down and they gave her a hug.

"Isabella is that you dear?" My aunt asked.

"Elizabeth, Richard, hello!" Bella said. They all exchanged hugs.

Everyone looked on in confusion.

My uncle explained. "Well fancy seeing you here," he turned to us, "We met the Swans at some event in New York a few years ago, Bella was there with her parents."

My aunt interrupted, "Yes, we all got along so well, a few days later they invited us over for dinner, the kids were just a year old, they took to Bella so well." She smiled at Bella, "When she was over from college, she would babysit them, they absolutely adore her."

I turned to Bella, "I didn't know you knew them."

"You never mentioned that they were Mason's." she said with a grin.

Aiden and Marie went away from Bella to hug my mom and dad, they then came to me and gave me hugs.

"Are you two ready to get in that water?" I asked them.

"Yeah!" Marie screamed, while Aiden muttered a "No."

Poor Aiden, I don't know what's stopping him.

Bella turned to us, "I want to get in the water too, let's go."

The kids put on their little life vests, I don't know why Bella put one on Aiden, he's not going in the water. She walked over to the deep end and jumped in, Marie and Aiden followed her in.

I can't believe it he did it! He was swimming around like a little pro.

Bella noticed the shocked look on our faces, "What?" she asked.

My uncle Richard responded, "How did you do it? He never wants to go in the water." He asked in amazement. My aunt had tears in her eyes, she must be very proud.

"I don't know, I just jumped in, he seems like he's pretty at home in the water." Bella said.

Emmett then broke the touching moment yelling, "Cannon Ball!" and then proceeded to jump in the deep end, the adults stayed out of the water so did Tanya, why did she wear a bathing suit if she wasn't even getting wet. Even Rosalie got in, but stayed on the shallow end so as not to mess up her hair. They rest of us played with the kids.

After a few hours of playing around, we got out, the food was almost done.

As we were drying off Alice went over to the kids. She was going to help them dry off.

"Look at you two, you guys are so adorable, and Aiden you did so well in the water!" She exclaimed. Marie giggled, but Aiden didn't really take to her. I guess her perkiness was a little too much for him.

Bella walked by, "She's right Aiden, you're a natural in the water, there was nothing to be afraid of." Aiden went over to Bella, soon after so did Marie.

Alice was put out. She came over to me. "It seems Bella is quite the charmer with everyone." She said glumly.

"Alice, nothing is wrong with you, they just know Bella better."

The rest of the day went on without any troubles.

Alice and I still haven't talked, today was the most we talked, and that was only a sentence. We are leaving early tomorrow to Seattle. The gala was this weekend; we wanted to spend the day, there. It was being held in some ballroom.

Seattle here we come.

**AN: you know the drill peoples! Please review!! I know I've been lacking in the update department, but I got a good grade in my COM class, I get to leave early from the class so I don't have to take it anymore!! Three cheers for awesome college professors!! So now I have Tuesday's and Thursday's off, so that means I can probably put two chapters up on these days, and maybe Saturday's. I'll probably update every other day, but there will be two chapters each! BUT I need inspiration!! So please review, tell me what you think!**


	8. I've Got Trouble

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Twilight. It just hurts more and more every time I have to type this.**

**AN: You are all in for a big surprise!! If only I was with you to witness the looks on your faces. Please read everything yes even the lyrics cause there is going to be some trouble!! I do hope you enjoy!!**

**Christina Aguilera **

**I Got trouble **

I got trouble, trouble, trouble  
Always knockin' at my door  
Yes, I'm a whole lot of trouble, baby  
Just like a kid in a candy store  
Well, I'm nothing but trouble, babe  
Not since the day that I was born  
Well, I'm as good as it ever gets  
Give you something you won't forget  
If you wanna spell trouble, babe  
Well, send out an S.O.S

'Cause baby's got something,  
Something you just can't ignore  
And yeah, it sure is likely, babe  
You'll keep on comin' back for more

I've got a wicked taste for trouble  
And I'm never, never, satisfied  
Yeah, I'm a whole lot of trouble, baby  
My evil ways can't hide

Oh, my my

Well, I've been itching for some trouble, babe  
Every single day that I'm alive

scatting

Come on baby  
Come on darling  
Come on sugar, ooh, yeah yeah  
Hey, ooh whoa, yeah

Now listen  
Can't you see the way I move  
Can't you read it in my hips  
There's a lot that's going on  
In my pocket full of tricks  
Got some secrets up my sleeve  


If you know just what I mean  
Got places you've never been  
Take you out of your skin

Well I'm trouble, trouble, trouble, baby  
Always knocking at my door, yeah  
Yeah, I'm a whole lotta, lotta trouble, babe  
Ooh, since the day that I was born

Oh yeah

**Jasper POV**

It is Friday morning, too early in the morning to function properly. Everyone was meeting at my house to have breakfast before we all head to Seattle for the gala tomorrow evening. The adults were chattering away at one end of the table, they're used to being up at ungodly hours. While the rest of us were trying to keep our eyes open. Bella and Alice were the only ones who seemed to be perky, though I would say Alice has a bit more energy than the rest of us.

Bella was getting some food, she was also getting some for me, she knew what I wanted already, how I liked my coffee, black with a little sugar, she always had some sort of tea to drink. She set down our drinks, she didn't put her honey in it yet so I did it for her, I knew just the right amount. The rest were all getting their food, Bella had set our food down. The rest looked on curiously.

"What?" I asked.

Emmett answered, "You guys are just like some couple has been married for years, you know each other so well."

I chuckled, "Well when you live in the same house for four years, you tend to learn a few things." I looked at Bella with a smile and she smiled back.

"The frat did like to say we were the mom and dad of the house." Bella said.

Neither Alice nor Edward seemed to like the sound of that.

The adults went in separate cars, and so did we. Emmett and Rosalie went in her BMW, Edward and Alice went in his special occasion car; his Aston Martin Vanquish. Bella and I went in my special occasion car; it was a new Lexus LF-A roadster, in candy apple red. I loved this car.

Bella and I were laughing and singing along to the songs on her iPod. She had a special mix for road trips, those songs always make the time go by so much quicker, and we laughed the whole way. We had finally arrived at the hotel we were staying at.

We pulled up to the valet. I walked around to help Bella out of the car, I turned to notice the other's had just arrived, the adults left long before us and were probably somewhere in the town.

Bella and I walked hand in hand to the receptionist. It felt natural to hold her hand; if anyone looked at us they would think we were a couple. I guess in some ways we are, we are pretty attuned to each other, but I guess that's the bond you get when you live with someone for so long.

The receptionist looked up, "Hello and welcome to the Fairmont Olympic Hotel, how may I help you?" she was a nice older woman.

"Hello, reservations under Jasper Whitlock ma'am" Bella giggled and my southern twang. The receptionist flushed.

She looked at her computer, "Ah yes here you are, you have booked a suite," she smiled at us, "I'm sorry if I'm intruding, but you two look like newlyweds, would you like me to change it to a honeymoon suite…"

Bella looked at me and smiled, I winked back at her, I interrupted the receptionist, "No that's alright, we will take the suite." We didn't correct her, Bella always found it amusing, and so did I. If only she knew how close she was. (AN: hint hint)

"Alright then dears, here are your room keys, enjoy your stay."

"Thank You" Bella and I said.

I turned and noticed The rest had just received their room keys as well, Edward and Alice seemed a little upset about something, I guess their car ride didn't go so well.

This past week Alice and I had sort of rekindled our friendship, it was a little awkward with my confession at first, but we have been talking a lot lately. She's been telling me that there have been problems between her and Edward, she won't go into specifics, that is her personal business, but she just needs to vent a little. I did say that I would be there for her, and I will be.

We all headed to the elevator we were on the same floor, our rooms were pretty close, and they were all suites. We all separated into our rooms to unpack, they were coming to our room before we left to go get some lunch, and look around town.

I finished unpacking, so did Bella, her phone started to ring.

"Hello."

"Oh hello Ben," she paused; her face went to one of shock.

Ben was her personal lawyer, her family had one they all went to, but I know she has Ben as her lawyer for one specific reason, he is a divorce attorney.

There was a knock on the door, I hurried to answer it and rushed back to Bella.

"What's wrong?" I whispered.

"What's wrong is _you_ didn't sign the papers." She said in a harsh whisper.

Oh good lord.

**Edward POV**

Jasper opened the door for us, only to rush back to Bella; she was talking on the phone. They were whispering, she looked at him with a glare, and his face went into shock. They turned to us and noticed we were eavesdropping.

"Ben, I'm going to have to call you back, I'm a little preoccupied," she paused, "Yes I know this is important, I will get back to you as soon as possible, Bye."

Her breath came out in a whoosh, and she looked shaken, Jasper was in no better position. I wonder what was going on.

"Everything alright?" I asked. I turned to the others, they were all concerned.

"Just peachy." Bella said with a placid smile.

"Are you sure, we can go out later, give you some privacy…" I said.

"No no it's alright, besides I could use a drink." Jasper said.

"Same here, let's go." Bella said.

We followed them out. Whatever was troubling them must be pretty big; I hope they can get it resolved.

We went down to the restaurant Shuckers. It was nice in there, they had a full bar, which seemed to please Bella and Jasper.

We all ordered, Jasper and Bella took a shot to Tequila and then had some beer. We were waiting for our food when Bella received another call. She excused herself and Jasper joined her, must be who she was talking to earlier.

They had been gone for a few minutes. Emmett got up because he had to go to the restroom. Then Emmett seemed to take a while. After about twenty more minutes they all returned. Emmett now looked shocked, and Jasper and Bella were nervous.

"What took you guys so long?" I asked Bella and Jasper, I know Rosalie will ask about Emmett.

"Oh it was one of our frat members on the phone; they were having some personal problems." Jasper replied.

Rosalie looked at Emmett, "What took _you_ so long?"

"Oh, um…" he was at a loss for words. That's a first.

"Jasper had introduced Emmett to our friend before and was in on the conversation, I had the phone on speaker." Bella replied.

We all had our suspicions as to if they were lying or not, but we let it drop. Rosalie will probably get it out of Emmett later; he can't keep a secret from her. I wonder what they were up to.

**Emmett POV** (when he goes to the restroom, italics are his thoughts)

I just got out of the restroom, I walked by a terrace, Jasper and Bella were talking to someone; she had her phone on speaker.

"Bella I'm going to need to draw up new divorce papers." The voice from the phone said.

_Divorce papers? Huh._

Jasper spoke up then, "Why can't you just use the original papers, I can sign that can't I?"

_Why would Jasper need to sign divorce papers?_

"The judge won't take them anymore, it's been too long, I'll have some new ones done, I'll go over in a week or two, and you two can sign them." The voice from the phone said.

_So they can sign them? THEY'RE MARRIED! _(AN: Le Gasp!!)

"No! You can't come over, that would raise suspicion, can't you just sent them over in a confidential packet?" Bella asked with desperation in her voice.

The phone guy spoke again, "But you are going to need a witness' signature. I was going to be your witness." (AN: I don't really know how this divorce stuff works, I'm just making it up as I go. Ha ha.)

"Just get a little closer." I said. They turned to look at me; they were shocked to say the least.

_Damn I must have said that louder than I thought. _"Oops" I said with a sheepish grin.

"How much of that did you just hear?" Jasper asked nervously.

"Um, all of it." I said back.

"Ben I think we have our witness, just draw up the papers and send them thanks." Bella closed her phone with a sigh.

I let out an evil smirk.

Their eyes grew wide, "Emmett, please you cannot tell anyone, we will explain later just please don't tell _anyone_." Jasper pleaded.

"Yes," Bella agreed, but went on, "Not even Rosalie."

"You know it's hard for me to keep secrets, especially from Rose." I said.

"Ugh, what will it take to keep you quiet?" Bella asked.

I stroked my chin like I was the Godfather. They looked on in suspense and annoyance.

"I'm just kidding; I said it was hard for me to keep secrets, not that I couldn't keep them. BUT I want my explanation."

"Yes you will get one, later, but let's go back now I'm sure they are more than worried at what is taking us so long." Bella said.

We went back to our table, Edward asked what took us so long, but Jasper and Bella, fed them a lie, not a good one, because they still looked suspicious, but they let it drop.

The rest of the day went without incident. We walked around town a little bit. We could come back to Seattle another time, we just wanted to browse.

It was already past ten at night. Rose was fast asleep, I still wanted my explanation.

I'm sure Bella and Jasper were still up, mulling over their thoughts.

I slowly got out of bed so I didn't wake up Rose. I went over to Jasper and Bella's room and knocked on the door lightly.

Jasper opened the door, "Sorry to bother you two." I say.

"No, it's alright; I figured you wouldn't want to wait any longer for an explanation." He said with a smirk.

I walked in. they were both in their pajamas, we sat down at the couches.

"I'm all ears." I say with a grin.

They both sighed.

This is proving to be a very interesting summer indeed.

**AN: So, did you like my surprise!! I shocked even myself for coming up with this one. Don't worry the poll is still open, but it seems the there is a tie! Dun dun dun!! Review ****and vote to see if this marriage will last, or will Edward and Alice be the new loves of their lives!! **


	9. Dearly Beloved

**AN: didn't think I would just leave you hanging there would ya? Now that is just cruel, I did say I would try to do two chapters every other day. Read on lovelies. **

**Here's a song I thought went with what going on in the story:**

**Faith Hill**

**"Dearly Beloved"**

Good morning, dearly beloved  
We are gathered here today  
To watch two people we know make a big mistake  
They'll stand up at the alter  
And solemnly swear i do  
They'll be together forever  
'til they find somebody new

Her daddy's in the front row  
Muttering oh no here we go again  
They had a couple dates  
Now she's three months late  
And it's twenty buck a plate i spent, oh:

Good morning, dearly beloved  
I'd like to welcome ya'll  
To see the side-effects of sex and alcohol  
Please bow your heads and join me  
In a prayer for these two  
Who'll be together forever  
'til they find somebody new

The bride is a flirt and the groom is worse  
As he's putting the ring on her  
He's checking out the bridesmaids  
Thinking that he might take  
The maid of honor's honor, oh:

Welcome, dearly beloved  
We are here this afternoon  
To throw rice as these two  
Drive down the road to ruin  
With cans tied to the bumper  
And a dragging muffler too  
They'll be together forever  
Until they find somebody new  


So raise your glass and join me  
Here's to the bride and groom  
They'll be together forever  
'til they find somebody new

Recap: in Em POV

_I slowly got out of bed so I didn't wake up Rose. I went over to Jasper and Bella's room and knocked on the door lightly._

_Jasper opened the door, "Sorry to bother you two." I say._

"_No, it's alright; I figured you wouldn't want to wait any longer for an explanation." He said with a smirk._

_I walked in. they were both in their pajamas, we sat down at the couches._

"_I'm all ears." I say with a grin._

_They both sighed._

_This is proving to be a very interesting summer indeed._

**Emmett POV**

Jasper started, "Ok, so little over a year ago we took a trip with some people with our frat to Vegas…"

I interrupted, "I can see where this is heading."

Bella spoke now, "Yeah, so one night we got really plastered. I don't remember much of what happened, that night seemed to pass right by. All I know is Jasper and I woke up the next day in bed together with wedding bands on our ring fingers."

I had to ask, "Did you guys have…"

"Yes." Jasper said. He was sure blunt about it. I'm guessing this isn't a topic they are very comfortable with.

"Oh," was my brilliant reply. They both blushed,

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat. "How come you two didn't say anything, what about your parents?"

"We know, we know. It's not exactly easy to just call your parents and say guess what Bella and I were so hammered last night, that we got married and didn't even remember till this morning." Jasper said with a huff.

"So you guys are still married, how?"

"This one forgot to sign the last page." Bella said pointing to Jasper.

He turned to her, "What?! There were so many spots to sign an initial, how was I supposed to know?" he said exasperated.

"That is why you double check!" she said back.

I chuckled, "You two bicker like a married couple that's for sure. You seem made for each other, why don't you just stay married. This morning when the receptionist said you looked like newlyweds you didn't correct her. Do you want to stay married?"

They looked at each other.

Bella spoke up, "I do love Jasper, and he does mean the world to me, but…"

I interrupted, "Ok how about you Jasper?"

"I feel the same way about her but…"

"Then why don't you two stay together, see what happens, if it wasn't meant to be then you two would be very uncomfortable in each other's presence." Man I'm good, and they make fun of me for not finishing college.

They were silent.

"Am I right? I mean, you know each other's family so well, Jasper you parents already treat her as one of their own."

"Emmett please, let us do what we want with this, it is our lives." Jasper said.

"Sorry, I'm just telling it like I see it. I understand."

"Thank you, not only for understanding, but for keeping this secret, I know it's really hard." Jasper said.

"Hey one more question, are you guys going to wear black to the gala." I asked with a mischievous grin. (AN: I'll explain in a little)

They looked at me with disbelief.

"What?" I said.

"Did you just hear nothing we said?" Bella asked.

Jasper sighed, "There is a reason we have kept this a secret, thus there being a secret, and no Emmett we are wearing white."

"I don't know Jasper, maybe we should just tell them, you know I hate keeping secrets." Bella said.

"Yeah come on, tell everyone, but let me bring my video camera. I want to capture their expressions when you tell them." I said with a laugh.

They just glared.

"No. if it gets too bad then we will at least tell our parents." Jasper said with a sigh.

"You guys are no fun." I said with a pout.

Geez again with the glares.

"Okay okay, I'm sorry, I'm sure your both under a lot of stress right now, don't worry my lips are sealed."

They gave a sigh of relief, am I really that bad?

Oh well, I'm over it.

"Goodnight" I said while leaving.

"Goodnight" they said.

Those two are sure in for it, I hope it doesn't blow up in their face.

**Jasper POV**

We must have only gotten four hours of sleep. Emmett didn't leave till midnight and Bella and I kept tossing and turning all night.

All of the women had some spa appointment. They were getting the works done today. The only time they had to come back to the room is to put on their gowns, jewelry and shoes.

We were just going to the pool. The weather was pretty gloomy outside, but they had an indoor pool here. We are just going to lounge around all day. It would only take us an hour at the most to get ready. We just had to shower, put on our tuxes and look presentable.

There's a dress code for this gala. If you were married the men have to wear a black bowtie with their tuxes and the women have to wear black gowns. If you weren't married the men have to wear a white bowtie and the women have to wear white gowns.

It was a little hard for me to relax. My mind just kept wandering to the fact that I'm still married. It's not that being married to Bella is a bad thing. Any man would be lucky just to have her in their life. I don't know what I would do without her. I do love her, but just how in love am I with her. My feelings are so out of whack right now. I know that if I had the chance to be with Alice, I would go to her in a heartbeat. But would that break Bella's heart? Does she love me; is she in love with me? What am I going to do?

"Jasper!" my father yelled.

"Wh-what, oh I'm sorry what were you saying?"

"I wasn't saying anything, you looked like you were lost in space there." My father chuckled. "Is there something or _someone_ on your mind?" he asked with a knowing grin.

I hate keeping secrets from my parents; I don't know what they would do to me if they found out, what about Bella? This is really beginning to get to me.

"It's nothing I can't handle dad." For now.

"Well it's time to head back up, the gala will be starting in a few hours, you can rest a while then get ready." My father said, knowing I was hiding something.

**Bella POV**

The whole time in the spa I could not relax.

"You are very tense dear, is something troubling you?" the masseuse asked.

"Is something the matter dear?" Sandra asked.

This damn masseuse was going to be the death of me. I hate lying to Sandra, she's practically my mother, she is my mother she just doesn't know it.

"No, I'm fine really." I said back.

"Are you sure dear, there isn't anything you want to get out?" Sandra asked, curse that mother's intuition. She knows I'm hiding something.

"Yup, everything is fine nothing I can't handle." Lord help me.

"Alright dear."

Throughout the whole spa treatment, all of the mothers of the group kept giving me nervous glances, like I'm about to explode. Which is pretty true, I hate keeping secrets, which is one of the reasons that made that Thanksgiving so memorable.

I can't believe I'm still married to Jasper. Is this a sign or something? It's not like it's a bad thing, I absolutely love Jasper and his family. But am I in love with him. We are very close, Emmett is right about one thing, we didn't have the big elephant in the room after we found out we were married. We found it pretty amusing. Jasper and I are very comfortable in our own skin, so the fact that we slept together wasn't such a big deal; mainly because we couldn't remember it. My God we are so terrible, this is going to come back and bite me in the butt.

We were finally done with everything, the massages, Mani/Pedi, getting our hair and makeup done. Although nothing much was done to my hair or face. I like to keep it natural. My hair was down in loose waves, I asked for my makeup to have that sun kissed glow to it, and that was pretty much it. Time to head back to the room and get dressed.

**Jasper POV**

Bella had just walked in the room as I was about to put on my shirt. We gave each other smiles.

"I'm going to change in the restroom, need anything?" she asked.

"Nope I'm good, all of my stuff is laid out on the bed."

A few minutes later she walked out, I was trying to put on my bowtie.

She looked like a goddess.

"Need help with that?" she said with a smirk.

"Ugh yes please, you know how bad I am with these things." I chuckled.

She got close to me, she finished it up fast.

"All set." We looked in each other's eyes and smiled, we gave each other a kiss. I don't know why but we did. Not a big slobbering kiss, but a heartfelt one.

We walked out with our arms linked. The rest of the gang was also out in the hall.

**Edward POV**

Bella and Jasper walked out of their room, looking every bit the newlywed couple. They had a sort of glow.

Jasper looked like the dashing husband, and Bella, she looked like a goddess.

I don't know why the fact that they were together bothered me. It looked like Alice didn't like the idea as well.

Emmett looked smug though. I wonder why.

Can't wait to see what kind of contraption Tanya has on. That would lighten up my mood.

* * *

**AN: Hmm I'm sensing many gasps, or shocked faces as to where my story has turned. Review and tell me what you think. Don't' worry, if you don't like the way this is turning out, tell me what you want, vote on who you want to be a couple!**

**By the way, I live in CA and right now there is a scary thunderstorm going on! I'm waiting for some masked murderer to come in my house. So if you don't see any posts from me in a few days, you know what happened! lol!! **

**pics on profile of dresses!!**


	10. Chick Habit

**AN: hey peoples thanks so much for waiting!! Thanks to all the people who reviewed and had alerts and favorites, that really makes my day!! So from the poll I've decided to keep it drum roll please!! JasperXBella (but not without some drama first). If anyone is disappointed I'm very sorry, but I have an idea for another story, it will be all human, and it will be cannon couples. **

**P.S. this song is dedicated to the new character in this chapter he'll only be in this chapter and a bit of the next one.**

**Read on my peeps…**

**April March**

**Chick Habit**

Hang up the chick habit

hang it up, daddy,

or you'll be alone in a quick

hang up the chick habit

hang it up, daddy

or you'll never get another fix

i'm telling you it's not a trick

pay attention, don't be thick

or you're liable to get licked

you're gonna see the reason why

when they're spitting in your eye

they'll be spitting in your eye

hang up the chick habit

hang it up, daddy,

a girl's not a tonic or a pill

hang up the chick habit

hang it up, daddy,

you're just jonesing for a spill

oh, how your bubble's gonna burst

when you meet another nurse

she'll be driving in a hearse

you're gonna need a heap of glue

when they all catch up with you

and they cut you up in two

now your ears are ringing

the birds have stopped their singing

everything is turning grey

no candy in your till

no cutie left to thrill

you're alone on a tuesday

hang up the chick habit

hang it up, daddy,

or you'll be alone in a quick

hang up the chick habit

hang it up, daddy,

or you'll never get another fix

i'm telling you it's not a trick

pay attention, don't be thick

or you're liable to get licked

you're gonna see the reason why

when they're spitting in your eye

they'll be spitting in your eye

**Jasper POV**

We walked out of our room, the other were there as well. Everyone looked great, we all wore white. Emmett was in his tux, I feel for the tailor that man had a lot of work to do. Rosalie looked beautiful in a floor length gown, not her usual risqué dress, but it still had that sex appeal. Edward looked handsome, yeah I'm man enough to admit it. I looked at Alice, she looked gorgeous, her dress was strapless, and it flowed around her. I turned to Bella, she was absolutely stunning, the front went down in a V but was still appropriate for the event.

We finally made it down to the Garden Room, it was done quite well, Tanya's parents don't do anything half way. We made our way over to our table. I could see the look of lust in the women's eyes I shuddered. I could also see the hunger in the men's eyes toward the girls, I tightened my grip around Bella's waist. She looked up at me, and giggled, she knew why I did it.

We reached our table, our parents were seated at the table next to us. The ladies all gushed about how each one looked, while the guys just had their greetings.

Tanya's parents Carmen and Elezar (?) made their way over to greet us. Carmen gave air kisses to our mothers, and did that same groping thing to the men. Our mother were shooting her glares but she didn't seem to care.

She turned to greet the rest of us. She stopped at Bella. "And who might this be?" she sneered. She didn't like the fact that Bella seemed to get a lot of attention and Tanya didn't.

"Hello my name is Isabella Swan, but please call me Bella" she said politely.

Carmen's eyes widened at her last name. "Oh how lovely of you to come dear." she put on a fake smile. Ah the Denali's always the social climbers.

"Thank you, it is quite the gala." Bella said back.

Tanya chose that moment to come over. She gave the guys her usual groping hugs, but when she got to me it was more of an air hug. I guess she took Bella's previous words to heart. I looked over at Bella she had a smug look on her face.

I'm sure Carmen would have loved to stay and chat, but being the hostess she is, she had more people to greet.

"My my what a friendly family they have." Bella said, she giggled. We all laughed at that.

As the night went on, more and more men were giving lustful glances. Again I tightened my grip on Bella.

"Think I can't take on those perverts." Bella said with her eyebrows raised, an amused look in her eyes.

"It's not that, I just don't like the look they are giving you, I think even a few women may want you. " I said with a smirk.

Bella giggled, "Why whatever do you mean?"

I saw someone walk up to us.

"Hello my name is Mike, and who might you be?" he directed towards Bella, completely ignoring me.

Bella smirked, "My name is Bella, this is my close friend Jasper."

"Oh so just friends? Mind if I steal her away for a dance?" He asked me.

"I'm not her keeper ask her." I said annoyed. _Please say no. _

He turned to Bella. "Why not. " she said.

She turned to me and whispered in my ear. "I'll be fine, what can he do to me with all these people around?" she kissed me on my cheek and walked off with him.

**Bella POV**

I can already tell by the way this 'Mike' guy walks around that he thinks he is the man. As we were dancing I saw an evil glint in his eye.

"So just close friends with Jasper?" he asked innocently.

"Yes is there a reason why you asked"

"Well the other night from what I heard, you are husband and wife."

"Don't you get straight to the point." I smirked.

"Aren't you scared I'm going to tell, you didn't want that bug guy to tell." He said.

"You're right I would like it to be kept a secret, but something tells me you expect something in return." I said.

"Smart girl, why don't we go somewhere quiet to discuss this?" he held his arm out, I took it and followed.

As we were walking I spotted Jasper and the others, they were by the table talking. They didn't notice me. Oh well.

As we got to a corner, not so secluded but far enough away from eavesdroppers, he began. "Now that we are all alone…" he said huskily.

He tried to lean in and kiss me. I pushed him away.

"Just what do you think you are doing?" I said with a glare.

He backed off a little, but then a smug look appeared.

"Well honey, if you want me to be quiet then I suggest you be a good girl and play along." he said while trailing his fingertips along my arms.

"Stop touching me." I pulled away, "I will do no such thing." I said. As I was walking away he grabbed my wrist, and turned me around to face him.

I noticed Jasper looking around for something, the adults were with the group, hopefully they were looking for me.

"Now now dear, pay attention." He grabbed my chin forcefully. My glare returned full force, he let go of my chin but still held on to my wrist. "It seems you've kept your secret for quite some time."

"Yes and I would prefer to keep it that way." I said with gritted teeth.

"Don't get temperamental dear." his grip on my wrist was tightening and it was beginning to hurt. "We wouldn't want your husband to overhear us. Now do as I say and no one will know your secret."

I winced in pain, he was staring to twist my wrist.

"Let go of my wife." I heard Jasper say with a growl.

Many gasps went around. I turned and saw Jasper and his parents as well as the rest of the gang.

I was shocked.

**Jasper POV **(while Bella is dancing)

She went off with that Mike guy, he seemed like trouble but Bella said she would be fine. I spotted her on the dance floor, they seemed to be alright. I walked back to the table and joined the others.

"Where's Bella?" Emmett asked.

"She went to dance with some guy named Mike." I replied.

He turned to look, "Oh that's Mike Newton, he's a total perv." he said.

"She said she would be fine, she can hold her own." I said.

We talked a little more, then the adults walked up.

"Where's Bella?" my mother asked.

"She's on the dance floor." I said. My mother turned to look.

"I don't see her are you sure?" she said.

"Yes I…" I didn't see her either.

Edward spotted her. "She's over by the corner with that Newton guy, she just pushed him away."

The men stood up and started to walk over, the girls followed behind. As we got closer I saw her wince. I didn't think about what was coming out of my mouth.

"Let go of my wife." I said with a growl.

I heard many gasps. Bella looked shocked at my outburst.

**

* * *

**

**AN: so what do ya think? Don't worry there's more. Click that little arrow button for the next chapter. Enjoy. Sorry if there's any mistakes, you try typing as fast as you can with acrylic nails!!lol**


	11. Crazy Little Thing Called Love

**AN: this goes from right were I left off in the last chapter. Enjoy peeps. ( I actually hate those marshmallow things, I just stick them in the microwave and watch them get big. Ha ha.)**

**Queen**

**Crazy Little Thing Called Love**

This thing called love I just can't handle it

This thing called love I must get round to it

I ain't readyCrazy little thing called love

This thing (this thing)Called love (called love)

It cries (like a baby)In a cradle all night

It swings (woo woo)It jives (woo woo)

It shakes all over like a jelly fishI kinda like it

Crazy little thing called love

There goes my baby

She knows how to rock 'n' roll

She drives me crazy

She gives me hot and cold fever

Then she leaves me in a cool cool sweat

I gotta be cool, relax, get hip

And get on my track's

Take a back seat, hitch-hike

And take a long ride on my motorbike

Until I'm ready

Crazy little thing called love

I gotta be cool, relax, get hip

And get on my track's

Take a back seat (ah hum), hitch-hike (ah hum)

And take a long ride on my motorbike

Until I'm ready (ready Freddie)

Crazy little thing called love

This thing called love I just can't handle it

This thing called love I must get round to it

I ain't readyOoh ooh ooh ooh

Crazy little thing called love

Crazy little thing called love yeah yeah

Crazy little thing called love yeah yeah

Crazy little thing called love yeah yeah

Crazy little thing called love yeah yeah

Crazy little thing called love yeah yeah

Crazy little thing called love yeah yeah

Crazy little thing called love yeah yeah

Crazy little thing called love yeah yeah

Crazy little thing called love yeah yeah

**Jasper POV**

I pulled Mike away from Bella and shoved him out of the way.

"Don't you ever lay a hand on her again, you hear me." I said as I pushed him against the wall.

"What is going on here?" Carmen said with a screech.

Oh damn I forgot about everyone else.

The Newton's pushed their way through our little crowd.

"What has your son done Whitlock?" Mike's father said with a sneer towards my father.

"Your perverted son tried to attack my daughter in law, my son was just protecting his wife." My father said with a glare. He can be very intimidating, Mr. Newton seemed to back down a bit.

"How do you know she didn't want it? Look at the way she is dressed." he said with a glare.

Bella's eyes watered at that.

I spoke up. "DO NOT talk about her that way, she is gorgeous, it's not her fault that your son can't get and that he has to throw himself on women."

"Gentleman, I think that is enough." Carlisle said calmly. He turned to Mr. Newton (I'm too lazy to think of a name, my friend suggested Maynard. Ha ha) "You son was hurting Bella, I suggest you take him and leave."

"Let's go Michael." Mr. Newton said with a huff and they walked away.

I turned to Bella, my mother was comforting her. "Bella" she looked up with tears in her eyes, "Don't listen to a word he has said, you look stunning tonight, are you alright?" I asked while hugging her closely.

"My wrist hurts a little." she mumbled.

"Let's go to my suite and we can look at it and discuss what just happened." My father said.

Emmett was following.

"Not you too you dork!" Rosalie said while hitting him on the back of the head.

"Ouch Rose, he didn't specify to whom." he replied.

His parents hung their heads in shame while Rosalie turned away rolling her eyes.

**Bella POV**

We went to their room and sat at the couches. Sandra got some ice for my wrist. Jasper sat next to me holding my other hand.

"Lets see that wrist." Dean said.

He prodded it, I winced a little.

"It's not too swollen, it's just a sprain, when we get back into town we can get an x-ray done if you would like?" Dean asked.

"No that's fine, I'll just make sure to ice it and not move it around too much." I said.

"Alright, now that, that is settled would you two care to explain as to how you are married? How long have you been married, why didn't you say anything, do we mean so little to you…"

I cut Sandra off, "One question at a time please," she just glared, "We didn't exactly plan this."

"What do you mean?" Dean asked. He turned to Sandra. "Sit down dear and relax, let us hear them out."

I smiled at him. "Of course you mean a lot to us, but like I said it wasn't planned."

"Explain." Sandra said.

"Last summer before we went our separate ways for vacation, we took a trip with some frat members to Vegas." Jasper said.

Understanding was now in their eyes. They knew just about anything can happen in Vegas, and it doesn't always stay there.

"I see where this is heading." Dean said.

"Yeah…we don't remember much other than waking up the next day with matching wedding bands." I said

They just sat there and looked at us for a while. It got pretty silent.

Jasper cleared his throat, "Are you two going to say anything?"

"What do you want us to say?" Dean asked.

I looked at Sandra, she had a huge smile in her face.

She squealed, yes a grown woman squealed, jumped up and hugged me.

"Oh I always knew you would be my daughter someday, well it may not have been a traditional wedding, but that's ok we'll just plan one…" she began rambling.

"Sandra," I said. She didn't like the tone in my voice, she stopped and looked at me.

"Yes, dear? Oh how silly of me you want to help plan as well…" again with the rambling. Oh God I am going to break her heart.

"No Sandra it's not that, it's just that we aren't staying married." I said.

She immediately stopped.

"What?! You can't divorce, you took sacred vows, you've already been married for a year!" she screeched.

"Mom it's not exactly that sacred when your saying your vows in front of Elvis, plus we don't even remember saying our vows." Jasper said with a smirk. (AN: no offence to anyone who's been married in Vegas, who knows it could happen to me someday!lol)

"Young man this is no joke." she said with a glare. "Besides you two make such a lovely couple, why go through all the trouble of divorce?"

"We already would have been divorced, if Jasper would have finished signing the papers. My lawyer called the other day saying Jasper missed a spot." I said

"You two already have the papers drawn up?" Dean asked.

"Well we did, but like Bella said, her lawyer called, we are having new ones done. Mike must have overheard our phone conversation." Jasper said.

"Yes that's why he took me over to the corner, he tried to blackmail me so he would keep our secret." I said with venom in my voice.

"Speaking of that Newton boy, would you like to press charges Bella?" Dean asked.

"No," I said with a sigh, "You all know now, besides, I don't think he is going to come near me after Jasper threatened him."

Sandra spoke up, "You just can't get divorced, you see it's a sign that Jasper missed that spot. Don't you two love each other?"

Jasper and I looked at each other.

"Well do you?" she asked.

"Do what?" I asked innocently.

"You know what I'm talking about missy."

"Of course I love Jasper, but we're not exactly in a relationship. Sure we're married, but we don't act like a married couple." I said.

"Yes, I agree with Bella, I do love her but…"

"But what?" Sandra interrupted, "You say you're not in a relationship, but you two spend so much time together and know each other so well."

"Yes we were in a frat together, that did require us to spend a lot of time together and get to know each other." Jasper explained.

"Well you say you two don't act like a married couple, but that's not what we see." Sandra retorted.

Huh. She had us there.

She continued, "Bella, you've always been a part of our family, we love you dearly."

"And I will always love this family and want to be a part of it, it just won't be official anymore." I said with a sigh.

"Ugh, why can't you two just stay together?" she said exasperated.

"Sandra darling this is their lives, although they may be blind to realize what should be." Dean said.

Geeze lay on the guilt.

"Alright thank you for your input, we will be going now." Jasper said.

As we were walking to our room I thought about our conversation.

I guess we are like a true married couple. I'm just so used to having Jasper around that I don't notice. I must say when Jasper talks about Alice I feel a twinge of jealousy.

Back at school the girls always looked at Jasper but never got close. I realize now that they assumed we were together.

I looked over at Jasper, I really do _love_ him, but does he love me the same way? What if all he wants is Alice? Is this marriage worth a shot?

Whatever will I do?

Jasper looked lost in space, I highly doubt he's thinking the same thing.

**Jasper POV **(I know you want to know what he's thinking)

Well I guess that takes a huge weight off our chests.

Are my parents right, are we making the right decision by going through with the divorce?

When I saw how Mike was treating Bella I snapped. I had to protect her, but not in a brotherly way, but as her lover.

How dare that man insinuate she was a slut. She is anything but that. She is stunning, wonderful, caring, loving.

Love.

I _love _her.

Does she feel the same? What about Alice, is that love or lust I feel towards her, is it still just a high school crush?

Whatever will I do?

I was brought out of my reverie by some shouting in the halls.

Bella jumped a little, I guess she was in her own world too. I wonder if she's thinking what I'm thinking. I highly doubt it.

We rounded the corner, Rosalie was hitting Emmett.

"You knew and you didn't say anything to me?" she screeched.

"Rose baby, I'm sorry it was so hard too, but I promised them, besides I only found out last night."

She was a little mollified at that.

"So sorry to interrupt, we could come back later." Bella said with a chuckle.

"NO! don't leave me here to explain." Emmett said.

Bella and I laughed.

There was no getting out of this explanation. Here goes another sleepless night.

**AN: I'm sure some of you are thinking why don't they get together already. But there's no happy ending without a little drama in the mix. Hey if our favorite disney princesses had to go through it, why not Bella? **

**two down two to go. Next chapter they explain to the gang. How you liking it so far? again sorry if there's any mistakes.**


	12. I Need You

**Disclaimer: I didn't put this in the other chapters, because I really don't want to face the fact that I do not own **_**Twilight **_**it is not a happy feeling. **

**AN: Hope you enjoyed the last chapter, and I hope you like this one as well.**

**Tim McGraw featuring Faith Hill**

**I Need You**

I wanna drink that shot of whiskey

I wanna smoke that cigarette

I wanna smell that sweet addiction on my breath

I wanna ride cross west Virginia on the backseat of a Cadillac

You know some cowboys like me go out like that so I need you

(Chorus)

Like a needle needs a vein

Like Uncle Joe in Oklahoma needs a rain

I need you like a lighthouse on the coast

Like the father and the son needs the holy ghost

I need you

(Faith Hill)

I wanna get lost in some corner booth

A canteena in Mexico

I wanna dance to the static of an a.m. radio

I wanna wrap the moon around us and lay beside you skin on skin

Make love til' the sun comes up and the sun goes down again cause i need you

(Chorus)

Like a needle needs a vein

Like Uncle Joe in Oklahoma needs a rain

I need you

Like a lighthouse on the coast

Like the father and the son needs the holy ghost

I need you

(Tim McGraw)

I wanna drink that shot of whiskey

I wanna smoke that cigarette

You know some cowboys like me go like that I need you

**Jasper POV**

We calmly entered our room, I looked over at Bella, she had a mischievous glint in her eyes.

She yawned, "I don't know you guys can't we talk about this tomorrow when we get home?"

"No!" they all shouted

"Keep it down guys, you're lucky there's still a lot of people at the gala." I said. Bella just giggled.

We all sat down.

Rosalie spoke first, "So pray tell how you two ended up married."

"Yeah how come I wasn't invited?" Emmett said with a pout.

"Honestly Emmett," I said with a sigh, "Did we not have this conversation last night? It wasn't planned!"

Bella rolled her eyes, but she was smiling.

"Well then that's what we are here for, please go on we promise no more interruptions." Rosalie said with a glare towards Emmett.

He put his hands up in surrender.

"Well it's like we told Emmett, we don't remember much. Last summer we took a group trip to Vegas," I began, "one night we had too much to drink."

"I'll say." Emmett said. Rosalie glared at him.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

"As I was saying we had too much to drink, all we know is the next morning we woke up in bed with matching wedding bands and a major hangover." I finished.

Again we were met with silence.

Alice spoke up, "Are you two going to stay married?"

Bella and I looked at each other.

"Well we are having papers drawn up." Bella said. She didn't sound too happy about that, Huh.

"After a year you are barely getting them done?" Rosalie asked.

"Well after the Vegas trip Bella hired a divorce attorney, we did sign papers but apparently I missed a spot." I said.

"Do you guys want the divorce?" Emmett asked.

Bella and I didn't answer right away, we hesitated. Emmett noticed.

"You see you can't get a divorce, you have to stay together. Jasper you may not see the changes in you but I can. She brought you out of your shell, she was meant for you." Emmett exclaimed.

Bella blushed, I sat in silence. He was right she is meant for me

Alice seemed to notice the realization in my eyes, she seemed a little sad.

Edward chose that moment to speak up, "Guys it's late, why don't we head up to our rooms we can talk more about it later."

Bella and I smiled at him in appreciation.

After they left, Bella's breath came out in a big whoosh. She turned to me, she had a look in her eyes I couldn't decipher.

"I'm going to change for bed." She said in a sigh.

She went into the bathroom. I just took off my tux, and went to hang it. I sleep in my boxers. (AN: I'm sure you're picturing it, you all wish you could be in that room)

She came back into the room and sat on the bed with a huff.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

She turned to me, "it's just that I'm so confused."

"About what?"

"What if they are right?" she said.

"About what, not getting a divorce?"

She thought for a moment. "Yes, I don't think we should get one." she said with conviction in her tone.

"What?" I said breathlessly. Does she feel the same way as I do?

"All of what's been going on has made me realize that I love you more than a close friend. Those four years in college have been some of the best of my life. I need you in my life, not only as my friend but as my husband." she said.

I was speechless.

"Are you going to say anything?" she asked, her voice breaking at the end.

The look on her face was heartbreaking. I just couldn't form the right words, I was beyond ecstatic, that she felt the same way.

She had gone under the covers, she was laying on her side, facing away from me. I could she her body shaking, she was crying. I went around the bed to kneel in front of her.

"Bella look at me." I said softly.

She opened her eyes and they were green pools of sorrow. I felt terrible for not answering right away.

"Bella I'm sorry I didn't answer you. So much has happened in the past few days, I didn't know what to say. You are right though, I feel the same. I need you too, not just as my friend, but as my love, my wife."

"Really?" she asked her voice quivering.

"Yes really!"

I stood up and pulled her with me and gave her the most passionate kiss I could muster.

She started to lean back, and we fell onto the bed. That didn't stop our kissing. Our hands were grasping at each other, we needed to break for air. That didn't stop me, I moved to her neck. I kissed her pulse point and gently sucked. She moaned, god I love that sound. I found her sensitive spot. She moved her head so I can get better access. One of my hands gripped her thigh, the other was weaved into her raven locks of hair.

She pulled my hair a little, not enough to hurt, but to make me pull my head up. We looked in each others eyes, I could see love and lust shining in her eyes, I'm sure mine mirrored hers.

She turned me over to straddle me. She started kissing my neck. She sucked at the part where my neck and shoulder me, it was my turn to moan. Her hands were tracing my abs making my muscles clench in anticipation. I turned us over so I was on top. We were kissing again, but we slowed it down to small pecks. I rested my forehead against hers, and we looked into each others eyes.

"I love you Isabella Whitlock. I'm so sorry I didn't realize it sooner." I said panting.

She had a huge smile on her face. "I love you too Jasper Whitlock. I couldn't be any happier right now."

My smile mirrored hers.

We didn't go any farther than kissing, there was no need to tonight. When we do make love it has to be special.

We fell asleep spooning. I had my arms wrapped around her. Her arms were on top of mine. I never noticed how perfect we fit together.

At this moment I couldn't be any more content.

**Bella POV**

I woke up after a what was a very stressful evening to a warm embrace. I slowly turned so I wouldn't wake Jasper. I peered over at the alarm clock it was 8:15 check out was at noon. I looked at Jasper he had a smile on his face. His sandy blonde hair was falling on his face. I traced his features, when I got to his lips his smile grew. He opened his eyes to reveal those handsome baby blues.

"Morning." he said.

"Good Morning." I replied.

"Mmm yes very good indeed." he said.

He tightened his grip on me. I rested my head on his chest.

"I'm sure mother will be more than happy about us. She can put her wedding plans to use." he said.

"Wedding plans, you want to get remarried?" a smile grew on my face at the idea.

"Well I would like to say my vows while sober, and I'm sure our families would like a more traditional wedding." he said chuckling.

"I would love that!"

His cell phone rang.

"Morning." He answered.

He paused for a little, letting the other person speak, "Alright we'll meet you down there in a little." he said.

He turned to me, "that was my father, he said for us to be down at ten for brunch, he also asked if your wrist was hurting."

"Nope, it's a little sore though." I lifted my hand, I had a bruise on it.

Jasper saw it, "If I see him…"

"It's fine the bruise will go away, just leave him to wallow in self pity." I giggled at the end.

"Fine let's get ready and get our suitcases packed, we can have room service pick it up." he said.

We got ready and put away all of our things and headed down stairs. We were the first ones down other than the adults.

"Good morning you two." Sandra said in a cheery voice.

She saw our glowing faces and our intertwined hands and smiled.

"Oh I just knew you two were going to stay together. It was just a matter of time before you realized your feelings for one another." she said with a knowing smile.

"Is it true son? You two are official?" Dean asked.

"Yes father," he turned to his mother, "What was wedding plans last night mother?" Jasper said with a smirk.

If it was possible her smile grew bigger. Her eyes shined with tears, the other parents were smiling.

"Oh I just can't wait, when we get back we have to start planning. Do you want a fall or winter wedding?" Sandra said.

Dean interrupted her. "Sandra darling lets leave the wedding plans for later." he said with a chuckle at his wife's happiness.

"What's this I hear about wedding plans?" Emmett boomed.

We turned around, Emmett looked at our hands and smiling faces.

"I knew it, I told you two to stay together, see you two are meant to be."

"Yes Emmett, we are staying together, no divorce." I said.

He wrapped us in a huge bear hug that only he could give, aside from his father. The others congratulated us.

Alice seemed a little down. When she noticed me looking she put a fake smile on. I wonder what's eating her?

We had a lovely brunch. Sandra was so excited, she kept going on and on with wedding details. It seems she's been planning this for quite some time.

I couldn't be any happier right now, but something tells me it can't be this easy all the time. I hope I'm ready for whatever comes my way.

**AN: Some trouble's a brewin!! Like I said before, the real drama hasn't even started. **


	13. All Night Long

**AN: here's the last one for today. Hope you like it!!**

**The Mary Jane Girls **

**All Night Long**

Hey, baby

Would you meet me on the roof tonight

I got a surprise for you

All (All) night (Night) long (Long)

All (All) night (Night) long (Long)

Oh, something's got me so excited, baby

A feeling I've been holdin' back so long

You got me shook up, shook down, shook out on your lovin'

And boy, I can't wait to get started lovin' you

All night long (All night long)

I've waited for your love to come

Up to the roof to show you the proof

It's you that I love, I love

And now that I can feel you coming closer to me

I'm not running

Boy, may I sayI can't wait to get it on

I'm gonna give it to you

All (All) night (Night) long (Long)

(I can't wait to love you, baby)

I'm gonna give it to you

All (All) night (Night) long (Long)

(Ooh...ooh...ooh...)

I'm gonna give it to you

(I've been waiting for you so long, come to me)

I'm gonna give it to you

(Meet me on the rooftop in the night)

I'm gonna give it to you(Come get my love delight)

Oh, something's got me so delighted, baby

I see your face in everything I do

You got me shook up, shook down, shook out on your lovin'

And boy, there is just no way I'll ever get over you

All night long (All night long)

I've waited for your love to come

Up to the roof to show you the proof

It's you that I love, I love

Up on this rooftop I'll be waiting

For your love, anticipating

Hurry up and come

Cause I can't wait to get it on

I'm gonna give it to you

All (All) night (Night) long (Long)

(I'm gonna give it to you, give it to you, give it to you, give it to you, give it to you)

I'm gonna give it to you

All (All) night (Night) long (Long)

(I can't wait to love you, baby)

I'm gonna give it to you

All (All) night (Night) long (Long)

(I'm gonna give it to you, give it to you, give it to you, give it to you, give it to you)

I'm gonna give it to you

All (All) night (Night) long (Long)

(I can't wait to love you, boy)

Ooh...ooh...I'm gonna give it to you

I'm gonna give it to you

Climb up on the ladder, don't stop

My love's waiting when you reach the top

I'm gonna give it to you

All night long

Climb up on the ladder, honey

What I got is better than money

All night long

Come on up, boy, don't be late

What I got for you won't wait

All night longOoh...ooh...I'm gonna give it to you

Swee dee dee doo doo ya

Twee dee dee doo doo ya

**Bella POV**

We began our journey back home we were listening to the music on my ipod.

"You know, we are going to have to tell your parents sooner or later." Jasper said.

I sighed, "I choose later," he glared. "Yeah I know. I wonder if they are getting reception where they are at right now?"

"Only one way to find out, call them." Jasper said.

"Oh yeah and how exactly am I supposed to tell them 'hey how are you guys, guess what Jasper and I are married, and we're not just newlyweds we've been married for a year'." I said sarcastically.

"Well there is no right way to tell them, I have no clue what to say." Jasper sighed.

My phone began to ring. It was my mother, speak of the devil.

I flipped it open, "Hey mom how's your trip going?" I said happily. On the inside I was freaking out, hoping the reception would be cut off.

"Oh it's wonderful, how was the gala last nigh?"

"Oh it was quite eventful." I said.

Jasper shot me a sideways glance. 'Tell her' he mouthed.

"How so?" my mother asked. You can hear the curiosity in her voice.

"Well a big secret Jasper and I have kept was told."

"Isabella Marie Swan, I don't like where this is going! Are you pregnant?" she yelled. Oh boy automatically jumping to conclusions.

In the background you could hear my father yelling. 'he touched my little girl! Renee what is going on?'

"No mom I'm not pregnant, tell dad to calm down. But we are married." I said rushing at the end.

She must have heard, "Married! How, when, how long?" she said in a rush.

"Vegas trip, last summer, a year." I listed off.

"What were you thinking?" she said sighing.

At least she calmed down.

"We kind of weren't, we were drunk."

"Is that supposed to make it better? Why didn't you say anything. I mean a year Bella, are you two staying married?"

"Yes." was my simple reply.

"Are you going to at least have a more traditional wedding?"

I chuckled, "Yes Sandra has about a million plans already."

"Do we need to go over there?" she asked.

"No mother, don't cut your vacation short. Besides were not having a wedding anytime soon. We'll talk more later. Love you, tell dad I love him too."

"Will do dear, we still have much to discuss. Bye"

"Bye."

I put my head back on the headrest.

"Well that went rather smoothly." Jasper said.

"I know, but it's not like they can do much when they are halfway around the world."

He just chuckled.

Jasper POV

Finally home at last. It's only been a week of summer and I'm ready for it to end.

"Jasper are you going to move Bella's things into your room?" my mother asked.

I haven't even thought of that.

"I guess so, I'll tell Bella."

"Tell me what?" she entered the room.

"Oh about moving your things into my room."

"No offense but my bed is way better than yours." she giggled.

"True, how about we move your bed into my room?" I asked.

"Won't that be too much trouble?" Bella asked.

My father walked in, "It didn't take long to put it in the room. Your rooms have double doors, so it's more space to move it. We can do it right now. Come on Jasper."

After an hour of moving those giant contraptions called beds I was exhausted. It was already late in the afternoon. My mother and Bella were in the kitchen cooking dinner. I flopped onto the bed.

"Hey mister, don't get your sweat all over the clean sheets." Bella said with a stern voice, but there was amusement in her eyes.

I chuckled, "Yes dear."

"Get used to that saying." My father said laughing. He was standing at my door.

"Excuse me." we heard my mother say, she was standing next to him in the hall. My father didn't reply.

"That's what I thought," she said, "Go on and clean up for dinner."

"Yes dear." my father replied.

My mother turned to wink at Bella. We just laughed.

Bella turned to me, "You too mister, get cleaned up, dinner will be ready soon." she kissed me on the cheek and turned to leave.

"Not so fast darlin." I used my southern drawl.

She smirked, "Why whatever do you need sweetheart." she said in a fake southern accent.

"You." I said huskily.

I pulled her to me and kissed her, we opened our mouths to each other, but we soon broke for air. (AN: I know some are thinking they are moving too fast but remember it's like they've been a couple already it just wasn't physical… until now!)

I can't believe I waited this long for her kisses.

"As much as I would like to continue this, I have dinner to finish, and you need to shower." she said breathlessly.

"Damn." I sighed

"I know" she gave me a quick peck and left.

I was in need of a shower, a cold one at that. I need to plan a romantic evening and soon. I need to get her alone, and without interruption.

Dinner was great, we had salad, lasagna, and for dessert tiramisu. We were stuffed, my dad and I cleaned up while the girls went to shower and get ready for bed.

(Warning slight lemon more like a lime)

As I went up to my, no our, bedroom I noticed the shower was off, she was probably dressing in there.

Boy was I wrong. She came out in a barely there towel. It left little to the imagination. Her long hair was wet and sticking to her, how I wished I could be her hair. She had a mischievous grin. I gulped and her grin grew.

"Hey, I forgot my clothes in here." she said nonchalantly.

I couldn't speak, her towel was slowly inching down. She had brought some of her clothes in here earlier, she went to the dresser. She pulled out a lacy nightgown, again it left little to the imagination.

I could finally speak, "Why must you torture me so?"

"What I'm just getting some pajamas." she said innocently.

I finally got use of my legs, I walked forward and grabbed her, she saw the hunger in my eyes and gasped. It was my turn to smirk.

I kissed her, and it wasn't a sweet innocent one. It was one full of want and need. My hands were tugging at her towel while I began kissing and sucking her neck.

"Jasper your parents." she sighed breathlessly.

"Are sound asleep, besides all of our rooms are soundproof." screw our romantic evening I need her now.

She began clawing at my clothes. Good I wasn't the only eager one.

We made our way to the bed, or at least tried to. We would end up pushing each other into the walls, going at it like horny teenagers.

She had stripped me down to my boxers, my arousal was prominent. We finally made it to the bed. She was straddling me, my body had a mind of its own, on instinct I thrust my hips upward. We both moaned at the friction. She began kissing down my chest. My muscles clenched in anticipation.

I lifted my hips to help her remove my boxers. We started off slow and sensual, but as our needs grew so did our pace. The rest of the night was filled with sighs and moans of ecstasy. I don't think our soundproof room helped much.

When I woke up there wasn't any sun. I looked out my window and noticed all the clouds, great a rainy day. That's fine with me though I'm exhausted. Bella's head was on my on my chest. Our limbs were a tangled mess. She was still sound asleep.

I looked over at my alarm clock, it was already noon. I looked down at Bella, she looked so serene. She began to stir.

"Good morning." she said.

"More like good afternoon." I chuckled.

"I'm too lazy to care what time it is." she said.

"I agree, but don't you think we should at least shower, then we can come back to bed." I said.

"Fine, but we should change the sheets." she giggled.

Oh. Wait something just dawned on me. Did I wear a condom!?

Crap.

Bella noticed my tenseness.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Bella."

"Jasper you're scaring me."

"I forgot to wear a condom"

**Dun Dun Dun….**

**Stay tuned for the sequel.**

**AN: Just kidding I wouldn't do that to you, I still haven't gotten to the anniversary party. Plus this is only half the drama. I consider this artificial lemon juice!! If you want the real thing then tell me in a review or PM.**

**Here's a funny story (well at least to my friends and me)**

**My friend and I are fan fiction addicts. We may need an intervention. So we know all the lingo ex. AU AN OOC, blah blah blah. **

**Anywho one time we asked our friend if she liked lemons. She thought for a moment and then was like "not just a lemon, I have a whole tree." **

**My friend and I were cracking up. We then explained the whole lemon concept, she just rolled her eyes at our sillyness.**

**P.S. please review it means the world to me. Also I have a mission. I'm a little stuck on what to do next. I'm working on the next chapter, but I wont post it till Thursday. So I still have a whole summer in the story to fill. So here is your mission, give me an idea of what you want them to do, like go to a club, have a party, etc, remember they are rich so money is not a problem. Oh and pick a song that you think would go with the idea, and I'll write it up. Plus if it was your idea, you will be the first one to see it!! So peeps review and give me some ideas.**


	14. couldn't think of a title

**AN: OMC thank you all soo much for the reviews I got like 15 for my last chapters!! You guys really make my day! Now, I am so (x1000) sorry!! That doesn't even begin to cover it. First off my personal life really sucks right now; things aren't going so good for me. Then I had finals for class. But the good news is I finally have my laptop back!! When I got the call from geek squad that it was fixed I almost jumped for joy, but I then realized I was at work and others were on the phones with customers. That is another problem, work. But I always have ideas running through my head so I jot them down so I can make a chapter out of them. This story is kinda my escape from the real world but the real world just won't leave me alone!! Again sorry it took so long to update when I said I would do it the next day. I shall do my best to update more frequently. Sorry I couldn't think of a song to go with this chapter, if you think of one let me know. Okay enough of my rant on with the show…  
**

* * *

Recap JPOV

_I looked over at my alarm clock, it was already noon. I looked down at Bella, she looked so serene. She began to stir.  
_

_"Good morning." she said.  
_

_"More like good afternoon." I chuckled.  
_

_"I'm too lazy to care what time it is." she said.  
_

_"I agree, but don't you think we should at least shower, and then we can come back to bed." I said.  
_

_"Fine, but we should change the sheets." she giggled._

_Oh. Wait something just dawned on me. Did I wear a condom!?  
_

_Crap.  
_

_Bella noticed my tenseness.  
_

_"What's wrong?" she asked.  
_

"_Bella."  
_

_"Jasper you're scaring me."  
_

_"I forgot to wear a condom" _

**Bella POV  
**

Oh good lord this man is something else.

"I'm sorry I must have heard wrong. What did you say?" I asked.

"I forgot to wear a condom." he said, his voice was distant. He was so out of it.

"Jasper Whitlock you are so damn lucky I am on the pill." I said breathlessly. Too much was going through my head at the moment.

"You're on the pill? Oh thank God." he said as his breath came out in a big whoosh.

We laid there in silence for a moment. The thought of children did drift through my head. I wouldn't mind having kids, just not right now.

After that awkward moment we got ready for the day.

After I showered I put on some shorts from Victoria's Secret that had pink written on the back and tank top from there as well. Jasper put on some basketball shorts

and a shirt that clung to his every muscle. Oh boy must look away before I get myself into trouble. Last night was not planned. Well I did plan to tease him; I just

didn't think we would go that far. It was nothing short of amazing, but I still want my romantic evening. What girl doesn't want to be wined and dined and be with

such a wonderful man?

Jasper's father was doing a double shift at the hospital to make up for all of the days he has missed. His mother worked a side job as a wedding planner, she used

to do tons of weddings for the celebrities but she grew tired of some of their over the top demands so it's only few occasions now that she does plan a wedding.

Now that Jasper and I have planned to remarry she said there were going to be many all nighters at her office to get this wedding going. So we had the place to

ourselves for the next few days.  


We were just lounging in the living room; Jasper was flipping through the channels trying to find something when the doorbell rang. Ugh who would want to get out

of their home on a rainy day like this, I love to stay curled up on the couch just being a couch potato all day.

"I'll get it." I said with a sigh.

I opened the door and it was Emmett, Rose, Alice, and Edward.

"Hello Bella, how are you on this gloomy day?" Emmett asked rather joyously.

"I'm good Emmett, Jasper and I were just lounging, would you care to join us?" I asked although I knew he and the others were going to come in anyways.

"Why that would be lovely, thank you for the offer." He said waltzing in.

Rosalie rolled her eyes at Emmett's antics, "Hello Bella." She said with a smile.

"Hello and hello Edward and Alice."

"Hello Bella." Edward said in that velvet voice of his.

"Hello Bella." Alice said plainly. At least it wasn't with venom. Oh well one step at a time.

We walked into the living room, Emmett had already made himself quite comfortable on a loveseat, and Rosalie made her way to join him. Jasper and I were sitting

on a long couch, Edward and Alice sat on the other side of it. As I looked at the others they too were in comfortable clothes.

Jasper finally settled on a channel we were watching Knocked Up on HBO (AN: love that movie, it is too funny!). Jasper and I shared a sideways glance, how funny

that he chose this movie. I guess he thought it was quite hilarious as well because we couldn't contain our laughter anymore.

The other looked on as if we were insane.

"Geeze you guys it hasn't even gotten to the funny parts yet." Emmett said.

My laughter slowly died down, "Sorry about the interruption, it's an inside joke."

"Whatever." He mumbled.

After a while I was getting hungry, Emmett must have been hungry as well.

"I'm hungry." He stated rather loudly.

Rosalie hit him upside the head.

"What I am hungry?"

Jasper chuckled, "Well what would you like to eat Emmett?"

He thought for a moment, "Hmm since it is rather cold outside; I'm thinkin a nice bowl of hot soup will do."

"That sounds good," I said, "How do you guys feel about tortilla soup?" I felt like having something other than chicken noodle today.

Everyone voiced their approval. "Alright I'll start making it, it shouldn't take too long."

I went to the kitchen and started pulling out the ingredients. I heard some footsteps; I looked over at the entryway to the kitchen.

Alice and Rosalie walked in.

"Hello ladies, care to help?" I asked.

"Sure, I'd love to learn how to make it." Rosalie said.

She nudged Alice, "Yes, it sounds really good." Alice said quietly.

"It is, and it's pretty simple to make."

They helped me cut up the tomatoes and chicken. While the chicken cooked I let the broth boil.

Again Rosalie nudged Alice.

Alice cleared her throat, "Um Bella, tomorrow I am going to the mall would you care to join me?"

She didn't sound rather enthusiastic about it, but hey it will give us a chance to talk.

"Sure sounds great, what time did you want to go tomorrow?"

"I'll come and pick you up around nine, how does that sound."

"Nine is good; will anyone else be joining us?"

Nope, it's just you and me, is that alright?" she asked nervously.

"That's fine, it will give us a chance to get to know each other better." I said with a smile.

She smiled back, and I was a small smile, but a genuine smile nonetheless.

Rosalie looked pleased, I'm sure she noticed the tension between Alice and I and she just wanted to clear the air between us.

Dinner went smoothly, all the guys had second helpings, the girls and I just had one bowl. After we were all thoroughly stuffed, the others said their goodbyes, I hadn't realized it was already ten, and the rain was starting to come down a little harder, I hope it lets up tomorrow.

Jasper and I cleaned up the kitchen. I was put the last dish in the dishwasher, and I closed the door. Jasper came behind me and wrapped his arms around me.

"How about I run us a nice hot bath?" he said huskily in my ear. I shivered.

"That would be great." I sighed as I leaned into him.

We walked up the stairs and into our bathroom.

I began to strip as he started the water and added some bubbles to it. Hm, how sweet.

He stared hungrily as I removed my clothes.

I got in the water, it felt so good, I moaned lightly and I heard Jasper groan.

"Aren't you going to join me darlin?" I said with a purr.

He nodded wordlessly and began to take off his clothes. It was my turn to stare hungrily. Thank God this man is all mine, and there is a lot of him if you get what I

mean (AN: ha ha, I giggled while I was writing this).

I scooted up so I can lean on him. It was a large spa tub; the jets were making the bubbles move around a lot. He too sighed as he got in. he wrapped his arms

around my waist and I put my head back on his shoulder so that his chin was by the side of my face.

"Ahh, this I can get used to." Jasper said.

"Most definitely." I said back with a sigh.

"So I heard you ladies chatting in the kitchen, what are you guys up to?"

"Oh Alice and I are going to the mall tomorrow. It's just her and I."

"That's nice; it will be good to spend some time with her."

"Yeah, maybe you and Edward can get together as well?"

"Oh we are we made some plans as well." He said like there was something to hide.

"Oh really, care to share what you two will be doing?"

"We are going to meet up with some people that's all you need to know."

"Alright." I wanted to know what he was up to, but I would let it drop for now, the only reason being was because of the way he was kissing my neck. How is a girl

supposed to stay focused when he's doing something like that? Oh well I'm not complaining.

**

* * *

**

AN: And that is the end of this chapter sorry no lemon in this one. Again so so sorry it took so long to get out, but I hope to be updating a lot sooner from now on. Ok first on the agenda there WILL be a lemon; if you don't want to read it I will warn you so you can skip over that. Second, I did get some ideas. Such as the one I will use for the next chapter. I also got ones for parties and going to clubs and movies, those are all great BUT. I would really love it if you could give me some song titles to go with it. Those really set the tone for the chapter, do ya get me? Anywho, please review and tell me what ya think!!


	15. Ain't No Mountain High Enough

**AN: Hola peeps!! Sorry I didn't update sooner, work sucks!! I do customer service and surprisingly most people are very nice, but there are those few that I wish I could reach through the phone and ring their neck!! I know harsh, but you'd feel the same if you had to listen to them, ugh. I was gonna update last Friday, but I went to Hollywood and got another tattoo!! It hurt so badly, but beauty is pain, lol. So this chapter is dedicated to studygirl17, thanks for the idea and song!!**

**Ain't No Mountain High Enough**

Listen Baby

Ain't no mountain high.  
Ain't no valley low.  
Ain't no river wide enough baby.

If you need me, call me  
No matter where you are  
No matter how far,

dont worry baby

Just call my name  
I'll be there in a hurry  
You don't have to worry  


cause baby,  
There aint no mountain high enough  
aint no valley low enough  
ain't no river wide enough  
To keep me from getting to you, babe

Remember the day  
I set you free  
I told you you could always count on me darling  
From that day on, I made a vow  
I'll be there when you want me  
Someway, somehow

cause baby,  
Ain't no mountain high enough  
Ain't no valley low enough  
Ain't no river wide enough  
To keep me from getting to you, babe

oh no darling  
No wind, no rain  
Nor winter storm  


can't stop me baby  
no no baby  
Cause you are my goal  
If your ever in trouble  
I'll be there on the double  
just send for me  
oh baby!

My love is alive  
way down in my heart  
Although we are miles apart  
If you ever need a helping hand  
I'll be there on the double  
Just as fast as I can

Don't you know that there  
ain't no mountain high enough  
Ain't no valley low enough  
Ain't no river wide enough  
To keep me from getting to you babe

Don't ya know that there  
Aint no mountain high enough  


Aint no valley low enough  
Aint no river wide enough  
To keep me from gettin to you babe.

**

* * *

**

**Bella POV**

I had woken up at seven, that gave me two hours to get ready for Alice to get here, but I awoke to an empty bed. As I threw over the sheets I heard paper crinkle, I pulled back the blankets, Jasper left a note.

_Good morning darling,_

_Sorry I wasn't there when you woke up, Edward and I have a busy day ahead of us and we wanted to get an early start. I hope you and Alice enjoy your shopping trip and have a great day. If you need anything just call._

_Love you,_

_Jasper _

I still want to know what he is up to, maybe Alice will know since Edward is going too.

I took my time in the shower, letting the hot water relax my tense muscles. I have a bad feeling about today. I'm sure Alice has a lot to say to me, she always seems to hold back on speaking to me with others around. I hope she can let it all out today, I can take whatever she has, and I know she has a lot to give. She may be tiny, but I'm sure underneath it all she can be pretty ferocious.

I put on some dark skinny jeans and a purple long-sleeved top with a black tank top underneath. I put on some black suede boots, I'm sure most would wonder why I would even go shopping in heels, but when you live in New York, you live through the pain of walking down the streets in your stylish heels. I let my hair air dry, it went down my back in loose waves, and I didn't put on much makeup. I went downstairs to have a quick bowl of cereal; I had about twenty minutes until Alice came. By the time I cleaned my bowl, brushed my teeth and grabbed my purse Alice was outside honking.

I walked out and she was sitting in her yellow Porsche turbo. It fit her. She had a small smile on her face, it was a nervous smile, no doubt I was nervous too, let's see what this day brings.

"Hello Alice," I said cheerily, hoping to show I'm comfortable with this.

"Hello Bella." She said politely.

"So any special sales going on?" I asked trying to make some conversation.

"Um not that I know of, but hey who needs a sale to go shopping?" she said with a little giggle at the end. Good we are making some progress.

"True, you just have to know how to shop wisely." I said with a smile.

There was still a tense atmosphere, but at least it wasn't as thick anymore.

This girl can drive, she sped through town, and we got to the mall in record time.

"Ready to do some damage?" I said with a smirk.

"Most definitely." She said with a smirk to match mine.

We hit most of the small boutiques; get some shirts and pants here and there. As we were trying on some shirts I had to ask.

"Hey Alice, do you know what Jasper and Edward were up to today?"

"Not all of the details, just that they each have something planned and if they went together they would get the plans done sooner."

"Huh, well that's a lot more than what Jasper told me, he was being very secretive."

"Yeah same with Edward, who knows what those two are up to." She said.

It was already two, we decided to stop and eat at the food court. We had Panda Express; I got a bowl with chow mien and orange chicken, yum. Alice got a bowl as well but with beef and broccoli.

The day was going great, we talked about all sorts of things, like where we grew up, favorite things to do, this and that. We were finally at ease with each other. Our last stop was Victoria's Secret. Jasper said he wanted to plan a romantic evening for just the two of us. A light bulb went off in my head, he was with Edward planning, and maybe Edward wanted to do a romantic evening as well. I'll get something special for Jasper. Alice seemed to be on a hunt for something special as well.

I ended up choosing a deep red pleated baby doll for whenever our romantic night will be. I also picked out some different sets of lingerie but the baby doll was for a more special occasion. Alice had picked out a few things as well. But when she saw some of the things I chose, her tenseness came back. It was as if it's not ok for me to be in those for Jasper to see. Now I just have to wait for her to let it all out.

We walked back to her car in silence. The music was on, but it was only a hum in the background. It was cloudy outside, gloomy, almost as if mother nature knew someone was about to explode. As fate would have it, it wanted Alice to speak because her car was slowly dying. She pulled off to the side. She let out a big huff of air. She didn't say anything.

"I'll call Jasper." I said in almost a whisper.

He picked up on the second ring, "Hello love, you ladies done shopping already?" he said with a chuckle.

It was silent in the car, you could hear the entire conversation, and Alice seemed to flinch a little at the pet name Jasper gave me.

"Yeah, we were on our way home."

"Were, what's going on." Concern was lacing his voice.

"Alice's car broke down we are a couple miles away from the mall." I said.

"Alright, well Edward heard and is already calling a tow truck, but we will be there soon to get you. Are you two ok?"

"Yeah we're fine; you don't have to come get us the tow truck will take us home."

"Baby nothing can keep me from getting to you, we will be there, I'm not going to let some stranger take you home." he said sternly.

"Alright see you in a few, love you." I said in a sigh.

"Love you too, stay put."

"Will do, bye."

"Bye."

I hung up. I turned to Alice, "They'll be here soon."

"I heard." She said tersely.

I let out a big sigh, "I know you have something to say to me so just come out with it already."

"It's all your fault." She said.

"Care to clarify as to what is my fault."

She turned in her seat to face me, a cold glare in her eyes. I easily matched it.

"It's all your fault why Jasper was so distant in college."

She had to be kidding, that's not how Jasper said it went.

"From what Jasper had told me, it seems he was just the fifth wheel since high school, the distance didn't begin in college." I said as calmly as possible.

"How am I supposed to know you didn't stop him from calling us?"

"Oh good lord Alice you are being far too childish right now. He seemed to keep in touch just fine with Emmett and Rose."

"Yes but why not Edward and I?"

"I don't know Alice, all I know is when I first met him, and he was an empty shell. He spoke of you guys but never in detail. And as far as I'm concerned the phone works both ways." I will not take the blame for this.

"He told me he loved me." Yeah try and throw that in my face.

"Yes he did tell me he said that, but that was when we first got here, things have changed Alice, besides you have Edward." I was still trying to stay calm, but she just seemed to hold on to any excuse.

"I know I have Edward that is beside the point, don't you think you two are moving a little too fast?" she said condescendingly.

"Alice you are in no place to judge my relationship with Jasper." My tone was growing cold; I am tired of her childish excuses.

"Well what do you expect me to think, one day you show up as his best friend, then a week later you're his beloved wife!" her voice was getting louder.

"Like I said Alice, you are in no place to judge! If Jasper was so distant in college, why couldn't you just call him, couldn't you see him drifting away?! No you were too busy with Edward that you didn't notice. For god sakes he didn't even tell you that he was going to a different college, so do not blame me for his distance."

"He was my friend!" she yelled.

"He still is, nothing is stopping you from being his friend." I was trying to lower my voice, but more excuses just kept coming.

"Yes, there's you!"

"You know what Alice, get over it! I am his wife; of course I am going to spend time with him. But I'm not his warden; I don't keep him from others he is his own person, so the problem doesn't seem to be me! What just because all of his attention isn't diverted to you, we can't be happy together?"

"I just- I, I don't know what I want!" she sobbed.

I sighed, what am I supposed to say to make her happy?

"Alice, I am not keeping Jasper from you. I was there during college, he was so heartbroken, and it took some time to get to know each other. I know he still cares for you, as I'm sure you do for him. If you feel I am in the way then I am sorry, but I'm not going away. You need to figure out what you want." I finished softly.

We stayed silent for a while. It felt like this conversation went on for hours when only it was a few minutes. Oh how so many emotions can come out in so little?

"Bella?" Alice called softly.

"Yes Alice?" I sighed, please no more excuses.

"I – I'm sorry, you're right it's not you, it's me."

"I accept your apology, but it's not you either. It's just been awhile that you guys and Jasper have had a chance to connect. This summer is a chance to do it. There is no reason for you not to be in his life, it's just going to take some time."

"Thank you. Can – can we start over?" she asked with a small smile.

"Of course." I said with a smile.

It was darker outside, but some headlights were heading towards us. The car pulled over, and then our men stepped out. The tow truck was a little in the distance.

Nothing was keeping Alice from being friends with Jasper, and nothing was keeping me from Jasper anymore. Finally we can have some real fun this summer.

**

* * *

**

**AN: woot woot bitchy Alice is gone!! Ha ha. Again sorry for the slow updates, blame the other writers out there, it get so hooked on their stories I forget I have my own to write!!lol. Anywho, the next chapter will be about what Edward and Jasper were up to. I also have a question, I'm doing the romantic evening in Jasper's POV, shall the lemon be in his as well or Bella's? Ok that's it, please review love ya!!**

**P.S. Smiles93 love ya girlie, your review's and PM's crack me up!! You are muy fantastico!! **


	16. The World Should Revolve Around Me

Please read, I know it sucks to read and authors note but here is my explanation.

Hello out there in fanfiction world. I know it has been beyond a long time since I have updated. Well as in a past AN as I wrote life still sucks. My parents have been going through a rough divorce, and it was finally settled about two weeks ago. That took a huge toll on me.

My sister and I were on very bad terms for quite some time, but we a starting to work through it. We didn't talk for like two weeks.

Then over Fourth of July weekend while I was out of town my dad was hospitalized. Now he has to see some specialist for his heart, they don't know if surgery is needed.

As for my job it still sucks, I deal with some pretty rude people, but at the same time some very nice people.

We are in the process of moving out and my mom says I need to help with rent, ugh lord help me.

I just feel like these years are supposed to be the time of my life and yet the life is being sucked out of me. I've been giving the world to everyone else and yet I receive nothing in return. So my life really sucks right now. If I were writing this on paper there would be tear stains all over it.

Sorry for venting out to you peeps. That is my explanation in a nutshell, sorry for taking so long to update. And now that I want to update breaking dawn is coming out and I'm gonna want to read that and not write!!lol.

I do promise I am getting back to my writing I have not given up on this!! It's just going to take some time. So tomorrow as I wait for the UPS guy to deliver my book I shall be typing furiously to get at least two chapters out by this weekend!

Thank you so much for your time!!

XOXO,

Melissa

p.s: This song title is by Little Jackie, I haven't heard the song I just thought the title went with my note!! Ha ha.


	17. Come Away With Me

**AN: Woo Hoo new chapter!! I hope you peeps like it. Again sorry for the delay. Just be thankful I read Breaking Dawn yesterday or else I wouldn't even be updating right now. I started reading it at like five in the afternoon and I finished at two in the morning the next day, I couldn't put it down I needed to know what would happen next! I was actually getting it delivered by Monday but my mom and I had to go to Target, and there were shelves full of the book. I kept telling myself to be patient and wait, but I caved and bought it, I'll just send the other back! Ha ha. Oh yeah as I'm sure you can tell by the rating change there will be lemons but have no fear if you don't want to read it, you will have a clear warning! You'll see what I mean. Well read on lovelies. **

* * *

**Norah Jones "Come Away With Me" **

Come away with me in the night  
Come away with me  
And I will write you a song

Come away with me on a bus  
Come away where they can't tempt us  
With their lies

I want to walk with you  
On a cloudy day  
In fields where the yellow grass grows  
knee-high  
So wont you try to come

Come away with me and we'll kiss  
On a mountaintop  
Come away with me  
And I'll never stop loving you

And I want to wake up with the rain  
Falling on a tin roof  
While I'm safe there in your arms  
So all I ask is for you  
To come away with me in the night  
Come away with me

**Jasper POV**

"How were you able to fit all of these bags inside of Alice's car? And these are just your bags I saw how many she had. Was there anything left at the mall?" We had arrived back home after Edward dropped us off.

"It's a gift. As for your last question yes, we are saving the rest for a later date." Bella smirked at me.

"I see a Victoria's Secret bag, anything special?" I said raising my eyebrows and had a suggestive smile.

"Oh yeah your mom asked me to get a few things for her date night with your dad." She said with a straight face.

My face paled, "That is a disturbing mental picture thanks, you had better be kidding."

"Of course dear, besides she already got her lingerie special ordered last week, and that is no joke." She giggled.

"Oh god you're trying to get me to throw up."

"Sorry." She said with an innocent face. Yeah right she's not sorry at all.

We went up to our room she began to put her things away but she held on to the Victoria's Secret bag she was mumbling something about hiding it for later.

"So I noticed you and Alice seemed more comfortable around each other."

"Ah yes, while we were stuck in the car we came to a sort of understanding. I will not go into details, but we decided to start over and get to know each other better."

"I'm glad, Edward and I were talking about that, we too have worked a few things out." I stretched out on the bed.

Bella finished putting her things away and laid down next to me and put her head on my chest, she sighed in content. Life was getting better and better each day.

We stayed in a comfortable silence for a while when we heard the front door slam open.

"Oh Bella dear you must come down quick I have so many ideas for this wedding, oh I just can't wait!" My mother was on a wedding rampage and there is no stopping her once she gets started, I feared for our safety.

Bella groaned, "If I'm going so are you, I'm not going down alone."

"Do I have to?" I asked like a pouting five year old.

"Yes you big baby, now hurry before she comes in here." She pulled me up and we went downstairs to meet our fate.

"Mother where are you?" I called out warily.

"I'm in my office." She had an office at home, albeit much smaller than the one at her worksite, but it had a large desk and some of the main files for her clients.

**Bella POV**

We walked in and there were poster boards of different themes everywhere. She saw us walk in. Her eyes held the sparkle of a child at Christmas.

"Now I know you two haven't set a date yet but that doesn't mean we can't throw some ideas around."

Jasper sighed loudly; I elbowed him in the ribs. "Be nice." I whispered.

"Oh don't worry Bella dear, nothing can get me down right now. This wedding will be talked about for years to come." Sandra sighed wistfully.

"Sandra, I fully appreciate all of this that you have done, I just want to let you know that I was hoping for a small wedding." I spoke to her in a timid voice, afraid to break her blissful mood that she supposedly couldn't get down from.

"How small?" she asked in a calculating tone.

Jasper chose to speak up, "Mother we don't want this to be a big spectacle." I cut off her protest. "I know you weren't there for the first one, honestly I don't even think I was fully there."

I rolled my eyes, "Idiot." I mumbled.

Jasper went on, "I'm sure you think of this wedding as a chance to capture that first wedding, but I would hope for only close family and friends. Please mother no arguments. I'm sure we can use anyone of these themes just on smaller scale."

"Fine, I guess I can tone it down a bit." She pouted and her eyes were starting to water a little.

"Sorry mom that look isn't going to work for me, and don't try to do it to Bella you know she can't resist."

I was already looking towards the floor avoiding her puppy dog pout.

"Go ahead ruin my fun." She said with a huff.

"Thank you." Jasper said.

"Ok you two so have we decided on a date or an estimate on how far away?"

"I was thinking a winter wedding." I said, "Not so close to December but sometime in that season."

Sandra started taking down some of the poster boards and putting away some files. There were still a lot of boards and papers all over the place.

Jasper was shuffling in his seat, I knew his unasked question, and 'how long will this take?'

"Honey I'm home!" we heard Dean's voice ring out.

Sandra had a silly grin on her face at the sound of his voice. "We can discuss this later." And with that she waltzed out to greet him.

"Aww they're so cute together, do you think we will be like that, or even like your grandparents when we get older?" I asked with I'm sure was a faraway look in my eyes.

"I'm sure we will be just as in love if not more darling." Jasper said as he kissed the top of my head.

We went out of the office to greet Dean, Sandra nowhere in sight. "Ah kids there you are, so tonight I will be taking your mother for a date night, I've also rented out a room so you've got the place to yourselves." He went upstairs with a wink. My cheeks were tinged with a pink.

Sandra must have been packed because after Dean quickly showered and freshened up they left; we waved them off from the porch.

Jasper was hugging me from behind

"Come away with me darling." he whispered into my ear.

WARNING LEMON!! (just thought I'd let you know, he he)

We walked up to our room holding hands, gazing into each other's eyes. When we got in he immediately took me into his arms and gave me a kiss that left me breathless. We slowly walked backwards giving each other small kisses, our hands constantly touching, and caressing. My knees hit the back of the bed. Jasper leaned down to take off my boots for me. He looked at my socks and chuckled. They were zebra print; he peeled them off and kissed the top of my feet. He had already taken off his shoes when we arrived home. He made his way up the bed, hovering over me. The lust in his eyes had my body tightening in excitement. He leaned in and began to kiss me, my hands tangling in his golden locks, his hands lowering to the hem of my shirt. He took off my top only to come to my black tank top.

"Bella dear, must you wear so many layers?"

I just giggled. He then proceeded to take off my tank top as well. He eyed my black lace bra hungrily. He kissed his way to the curves of my breasts. A moan was building in my throat. I needed to even the playing field. My hands drifted to his shirt, they dipped lower to cup him through his jeans. He gave a deep moan, grinding into my hand; I moved them higher to the end of his shirt.

"You're such a tease." He groaned.

"Well you had on too many clothes." I kissed him. My hands lowering to his jeans again, I quickly unbuttoned them and was starting to get to the zipper; apparently I wasn't fast 

enough he finished for me and began working on mine. He groaned again when he saw the matching lace panties.

"Thank God I'm already married to you; I don't think I could handle another man with you, when did I get so lucky?" Jasper said breathlessly.

"We are both very lucky to have each other." I said in a whisper.

I pushed him over to straddle him. I leaned down and began to kiss him, slowly working my way down his chest. Jasper was moaning, he hissed when I began to tug his boxers down. I really was lucky if you get what I mean. I got his boxers off and was crawling up again.

"Now you have on too many clothes." Jasper whispered.

He flipped us over; I arched my back so he could get to my bra clasp. He took it off and took one of my breasts into his mouth he cupped the other.

"Oh God Jasper." I bucked my hips up and he gave a low throaty moan. He and I were both more than ready.

He smoothly removed my panties, we were kissing again, and his kisses alone could drive me crazy. He slid in slowly, we moaned into each other's mouths. He went at a slow pace, but his thrusts were hard and deep, I bucked my hips to meet each of his thrusts. We were panting, we each had I light sheen of sweat. I was getting close, so was he because his pace was picking up. The tightening in the pit of my stomach began.

"Oh Jasper, I'm gonna…"

"Oh Bella baby." He said breathlessly.

My legs tightened around his waist, as I was grasping at his back. Between my moans and his grunts it was a good thing his parents were gone, I don't think these soundproof wall would have helped much.

We both reached our peaks calling out each other's names. He fell onto me; I was holding him tightly to me, his head on the side where my neck and shoulder meet. We were both breathing heavily.

"Jasper dear, I would gladly go away with you anywhere." I said in a soft whisper.

He rolled off of me; a sense of emptiness came although he was right next to me.

"Good, because I don't want to be anywhere you aren't."

We fixed the messy sheets and settled ourselves, my head laying on his chest, his arms around me. Yes I would go away with him any day.

**

* * *

**

**AN: Well my first lemon, what did you think? I'm still doing the romantic evening; it will all be in Jasper's POV. Oh and as for the wedding stuff, I may do a sequel with the wedding and maybe a baby!! Or I can do a time skip at the end of this one and do it that way? You tell me. Oh and as for themes, let me know what you would like, because there will be a wedding. I have so much fun looking up wedding stuff!!lol. **

**BTW Breaking Dawn was awesome!! Sure there were some parts where I was like; did she take this from someone's fanfic? I was not expecting anything that happened at all. And there are a lot of people out there who didn't like it and I say that is you opinion, there were some parts I didn't like, but I will not say, so as not ****to spoil anything, if you want to discuss it, PM me so people don't see it in the reviews. **

**But thanks so much for those who waited patiently for me to update I thank you endlessly. I will be in the in the process of moving this weekend, but I want to get out the update during the week, I'll try and make it extra long. Please review and tell me what you think!**


	18. I'm Sorry

Well Hello all in fanfiction land!! (hehe) sorry about the horrendously long wait. I know no excuse will make up for this no matter how personal or random it is.

Life just seemed to catch up with me. While writing this my mind went over all the stuff that happened while I haven't written, which is quite a long time.

I've got stuff going through my head that no 20 year old should have to deal with, yeah life still sucks, but I must move on to get to my goals.

During this troubling time, I have seemed to have a blank space that is the story Whatever Will I Do? I couldn't think of anything to write, then when I did get an idea I didn't have paper to jot it down, or when I would open up word processor, I would stare at that blank white page for hours with just JPOV written at the top.

Let us make a deal, if you will allow it. I used to update like 2-3 times a week, which was like a year ago, (seriously). I'm gonna move it to once a week, yes I am still writing my story. I haven't chosen a particular day to pick for updates. I'm working on a chapter right now. Music is mainly my inspiration for each chapter and I have added many songs to my iTunes, so let the thought processes begin!!! Give me one week at the most to put up the new chapter to replace this A.N. if I have not updated in that time (which is highly unlikely), feel free to send angry emails and reviews and such to get my bum motivated.

Send ideas while you're waiting if you would like to, tell me WTF, cuz I'm asking that myself. Remember this is a Jasper/Bella story, I'll probably write a Bella/Edward story during the summer or Bella/OC if you'd like, I'm open to suggestions.

Again I apologize for the wait, I have been told by family and friends that I am evil. But I am working on changing my ways (yeah right, it's too fun being bad LOL). Thank you so much for your time. Stay tuned for the next chapter in the story!!!

MakeMeACullen

(p.s. the song title is by brenda lee, let her convey my sincerest apologies, sing it girl!!)


End file.
